Buffy the SuperWhoAvengeLock
by BlueBird98
Summary: Sam, Dean, Sherlock, John, Buffy, Angel, Spike, the Doctor, Amy, Rory, River Song, Captain Jack, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Natasha, Clint and Thor all come together to figure out what the hell is going on. AN: Sorry there are more fandoms than just Supernatural and Buffy. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This fanfiction includes Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural, Doctor Who, Avengers, and Sherlock characters. The beginning may be confusing but keep reading until Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of these shows/movies/things.

* * *

Chapter One: Wrong Place, Wrong Time

"Stop bloody deducing me!" Spike shouted.

"What are you trying to hide?" Sherlock asked him.

"All right, who gave Amy a love potion?" Angel asked the group.

"Hush now." Amy replied, her arms draped over Angel's shoulders. "The only spell I'm under is yours."

Clint and Natasha ran through the doors, weapons out.

"They're coming." Natasha warned. "Where's the Doctor?"

"Um, guys?" Rory called out. "Where are we?" He looked around, but couldn't see. His surroundings danced before his eyes in waves and streaks of color, nothing more.

A crack formed in the ceiling, and it spread, until finally it widened, and part of the ceiling came crashing down to the ground. John Watson fell through with it, his face covered in dirt. He looked around, and upon seeing the scene before him, muttered,

"Damn."

Buffy had Sam backed against the wall of the room, and she was nibbling on his ear. Sam tried his best to protest, but a combination of Buffy's slayer strength and Sam's body not wanting her to stop kept him where he was.

"My brother's going to kill me." Sam kept repeating.

A galaxy away, Dean ran at the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Relax, Dean." Said Captain Jack Harkness. "We'll get out soon enough."

"Soon enough? We're on the other side of the freakin' universe. We need to get back now."

"Calm down. She should be here soon."

"Sorry, kids." Tony said, pulling a small metal box out of his pocket. "But soon isn't fast enough."

"OUT OF THE WAY! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" shouted Steve, back on Earth, as he ran past Natasha, dressed in his Captain America suit, his shield on his arm. A big green man known as the Hulk came barreling through the door, followed by Thor, whose hammer was swinging. Mjolnir flew towards the Hulk, who crashed to the ground. Before he got up again, a noise filled the small room, and the TARDIS began to materialize around him. After a minute, the doors swung open, and the Doctor stumbled out, apparently intoxicated. He had a fez on his head and sunglasses on his face. His hair was sprinkled with confetti, and he was humming a show tune.

"All righty then!" he announced, his words slightly slurred. "Where were we?"

* * *

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed. You may be asking, "What the hell is going on?!" but don't worry. It'll all be explained, sometime.

Review, favorite, enjoy!

-M.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** The story picks up a month before Chapter One, which was kind of like a preview of what's to come.

**Timeline:** (Edit: Sherlock Season 2. After Scandal In Belgravia. I know, it didn't happen in 2008, don't bite my head off.)

Supernatural Season 3. Just after The Mystery Spot.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter Two: A Genius Possessed (One month earlier)

Sam and Dean Winchester were parked beside a lake in Utah on a cold February day. They sat on the hood of a '67 Chevy Impala, sipping beer and just relaxing. They had just finished a case in a town nearby. There was a nest of vampires. Now they're headless vampires. It was all pretty standard procedure. Now, they stared over the frozen water, thinking. Dean was the one to break the silence.

"So, we hit a bar tonight, and try to find a case tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam nodded. "But, don't you want to try and find Bela? I mean, she does have the Colt."

"Yeah, but we're no closer to finding her than we are to finding Atlantis." Sam smirked.

"Well that's a new attitude."

"Shut up." Dean got up off the hood and opened the car door. Sam followed suit. They got in and Dean started the car. They drove into the nearest town and pulled into a motel called Dusty Rose.

"Home, sweet home." Dean said, opening the door to Room 3B with the key they had been given at the front desk.

Sam flung a bag on one of the beds and pulled out his laptop. He set it down on the table and sat down on one of the beds. Dean, meanwhile, fell face first onto the closest bed to the door and laid there.

"You know what?" Dean said, his face buried in the blankets, "Screw the bar. I'm fine right here." Then, his stomach rumbled, and he rolled over onto his back. "On the other hand…"

Ten minutes later, the Winchesters were walking through town on their way to a diner. They walked past an alley, and Sam stopped, making Dean turn around.

"What?" he asked his brother, who was looking into the alley with a confused expression on his face. "What is it?"

"Look at this." Dean walked back too meet his brother, and looked into the darkened alley. At the back, hiding amongst the garbage, was a big blue wooden box with the words "Police Box" written across the top.

"Huh. Must be an antique or a prop or something."

"Yeah, I guess so." They continued walking and got to the diner. On their way, a man wearing a tweed jacket, a bowtie and a fez on his head ran past them, bumping into Dean's shoulder as he passed.

"Some people have the strangest taste in clothes." Dean commented.

After they ate, they walked back to the motel, passing the same alley again.

"Hey, Dean. The box is gone."

"It is?"

"Yeah. That's weird."

"Maybe, but it's not our kind of weird. Come on, Sammy. I need alcohol like, now."

The rest of the night was spent at The Q, the town's local bar. Then, they went back to the motel and slept for a few hours. When Dean woke up, Sam was coming through the door.

"Dean, wake up." He said. Dean sat up and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "Bobby just called. We got something. Something big. We've got to drive up to his place and drop off the Impala."

Dean stretched and got up.

"Drop off the Impala? Why would we drop off the Impala?"

"Because we can't drive across an ocean." Dean stared at his brother.

"You're losing me, Sam."

"We have a case. In England." Dean made a face.

"Why the hell are we going to England?"

"There's a demon. He possessed some sort of genius or something, and now he's committing 'perfect crimes."

"If they're so perfect, how come we found out about them?" he asked, half jokingly.

"His roommate said something was off about him. And after a long line of phone calls and repeated conversations, Bobby heard about it."

"What's his name?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

* * *

That night, they arrived in England. In America, it was 6pm, but in England, it was already 11pm. Dean stood at the window of their hotel room, looking out at London. Sam walked through the door, carrying a slip of paper.

"Okay," he said, "I've got the address. It's 221B Baker Street. The roommate's name is John Watson. We'll go in the morning."

"Sounds good. But, dude, we're in London. We are not going to spend the rest of this night in a hotel room. Let's go out, have some fun. It may be the only time I'm here."

"No, Dean. You're not pulling that 'year to live' crap on me. You go out, whatever. But, we got to work in the morning." Dean wrinkled his nose.

"Since when are you allergic to fun?" He sighed. "Okay, fine, stay in. I'm going to 'research the accidents where the people are'."

"You mean go to a bar."

"No, absolutely not." He paused. "In England, it's a pub."

* * *

The next morning, Sam awoke to the sound of the door clicking shut. Dean entered the room and put his jacket over a chair. Sam yawned and stood up.

"Dude," Dean started, "you would not believe the night I had. It- Well, let's just say that cops in England, pretty much the same as back home."

"Something tells me you didn't voluntarily go to them for information on the case." Sam said sarcastically. Dean winked.

"So, are we going to go?"

"Give me a minute, Dean. I just woke up." Sam grabbed clothes from his bag and went into the bathroom.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you need an hour to do your hair." He yelled through the closed door.

"I'll be out in a minute."

Fifteen minutes later, they got into the car Dean rented, and drove to 221 Baker Street. They rang the bell, and a small, middle-aged woman answered the door. She looked at them expectantly.

"Uh, hi. Does John Watson live here?" Dean asked.

"Oh, Americans. Lovely." The woman replied. Sam and Dean looked at each other. They couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. "I'm Mrs. Hudson." She smiled politely. "John's upstairs." She stepped aside, and the brothers climbed the staircase leading to the second floor. They found the apartment with the letter B outside the door. They knocked on the door, and they waited. Suddenly, something occurred to Sam.

"Dean, who are we going to say we are?"

"The FBI." He said, pulling out a fake badge from his pocket. Sam looked at him.

"Dude, really? We're in England. The FBI is American."

"Oh. Yeah. Right." They waited a little longer, but no one came to the door. "Where is this guy?" Dean knocked again. This time, they heard a call from inside.

"Who's there?" he heard someone say from the other side of the door.

"Um, hi. My name's Dean, and my brother here is Sam. Can you open the door?" They could hear the sound of a lock turning, and a short man with blonde hair stood opened the door just a crack, enough to see his face.

"Are you John Watson?" Sam asked.

"And if I am?" Dean took a step forward.

"Is your roommate possessed by a demon?" he asked. Sam stared at him with wide eyes. John looked at him, confused.

"Who are you?"  
"We want to help." Sam said, pushing his brother back. "But, we need to know, have you noticed anything strange about your roommate lately? Did his eyes maybe turn black for a second? Did he cringe around salt? Can you smell sulfur around the place?"

"What strange questions." John looked in the hallway. "You'd better come in." He opened the door, and both Winchesters were shocked by what they saw. "Would you consider this strange?"

Around the small sitting room, papers were thrown everywhere. Pictures were crooked and the glass frames were cracked. Furniture was knocked over and tea was spilled. Sam and Dean walked inside looked around.

"I've been away for the weekend." John said, closing the door behind them. "I came back yesterday, and when I did, I found the flat like this. But, before I left, I noticed Sherlock, my flatmate, acting odd. Well, odd for him. So, I told him I'd leave for the weekend, give him some time to cool off or calm down or something. Well, it looks like that worked out well." He finished sarcastically.

"Yeah, okay. Um, listen, John. We're kind of in a hurry, so I'm not going to sugarcoat this." Dean started. Where Sam was gentle and understanding, Dean was straightforward and direct. "Demons are real. They look like black smoke, and they possess people. Right now, that's all you need to know. Now, we think there's one in your boyfriend."

"No, no. We're not-"

"So, I need you to tell me where he would go, because people are dying, and Sherlock's behind it." John stared at the ground, thinking.

"There- There is one place, maybe. There's an old abandoned factory he likes to go to. He goes there to think out about a case, or usually when he needs to go to his mind palace."

"His what?"

"Don't ask."

"All right. Where's this factory?" Sam asked.

"I think it's on the other side of London." Dean raised his eyebrows.

"He goes that far just to think?" he asked incredulously.

"He goes farther for less." John replied.

"So, we go to the factory." Sam said, heading towards the door.

"I'm going with you." John stated as if it were not debatable.

"Fine, just watch yourself." Sam resigned. "I don't want to have to worry about someone else."

"Sammy, you don't have to worry about me."

"Dean, I always worry about you. Especially now." He gave Dean a meaningful look, while John stood by staring between them both.

They left the apartment, and John waved to Mrs. Hudson on the way out.

"I do hope Sherlock's okay. You'll find him, won't you?" she asked.

"We'll do our best." John replied.

Dean went to get in the car, when Sam stopped him.

"Dean." He said.

"What?"  
"Other side." Dean sighed angrily, and walked around to the right side of the car.

"Damn British."

Twenty minutes later, the rental car pulled up outside Dorisson's Factory, which had been closed for years, and was now sitting in an abandoned lot. Dean got out of the car cautiously. They didn't have their arsenal in the trunk, but they were hoping they weren't going to need it. It was just a demon, and they figured John might get angry if they hurt Sherlock. Dean took a can of spray paint out of his pocket, and Sam had a small book. If this all went smoothly, they should be out in a short while.

But, of course, nothing ever goes smoothly for the Winchesters. They couldn't remember the last time something had gone off without a hitch. There was always something they weren't expecting, weren't planning on. Well, all they could do was hope for the best as Dean kicked in one of the side doors. As he did so, John took a step back, a little surprised.

"You do that often in America, yeah?"

"You should try it." Dean insisted. "It feels awesome."

They entered, unarmed, into the dark, eerie building. The walls and floors looked dirty, the way they do when they've been left alone for years. There were cobwebs scattered, but the trio made their way through, constantly on the look out for any signs of movement. They heard a creak from above, but one hears so many moans from old buildings, and they shrugged it off as pipes. The hallway led to a door, through which was a large room, which was probably where most of the products were made before all the equipment was cleared out. Now, sunlight was filtered through dusty, dirty windows high towards the ceiling that was nearly fifty feet above them. Sam quickly drew a large devil's trap. He didn't know how he would lure Sherlock into it, but it was the only plan they had. When Sam had finished, he heard laughter from behind them and turned around to see a tall man in a dark purple shirt and black pants come strolling in they way they had come. He had dark, curly hair and defined cheekbones.

"This is Sherlock, I'm guessing." Dean remarked. The man smiled, and his eyes became fully black for a moment, then retreated back to their normal coloring. The demon spoke.

"No. Sherlock is just the meat suit I'm wearing. But, I quite like him. Very slim." He ran a hand down his abdomen and over his stomach. John, who was standing behind Sam, stepped forward.

"You get out of him!" he shouted. "Leave Sherlock alone!" The demon only laughed.

"And why would I do that? This man's mind. Half of it I don't even understand. But, the other half? It knows exactly how to commit murder without getting caught. This human could be a great leader or criminal, but instead he chooses to help people?" He said the words as if they had a sour taste. "It's disgusting."

"You get out of him right now," John said, his voice dangerously low. "or I swear I'll kill you. I'll kill you stone dead." Again, the demon laughed.

"Why don't you ask your friends here how easy that is. Barely anything can kill a demon, and you two boys don't even have the gun that can. Oh, John. Do you want to talk to Sherlock for a second? I wouldn't mind. Hold on." He said, jokingly. Apparently, he found this all to be very amusing. Sherlock shook for a moment, then he was breathing heavily. He looked around, a completely new expression on his face. It was no longer amused, but frightened and weary.

"John?" he said quietly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He fell to his knees, weak. John ran forward and knelt beside him.

"It's all right, Sherlock." John said, consoling him. "These boys are here to help you."

"But, you have to kill me. It won't kill the demon, but he can't do as much harm without my body." Suddenly, Sherlock shook again, and he laughed a sinister laugh. Sam ran forward and grabbed John's arm, pulling him back.

"Oh, what a hero." The demon said sarcastically. "Willing to die to save these people he pretends to think so little of." Suddenly, the grin vanished from his face, and his eyes grew wide.

"What are you doing?" he asked, not looking at anyone standing in the room, but at the wall behind them.

"No. No! NO!" he shouted. "You can't! How-" Sherlock shook again, and the heavy breathing was back.

"Sherlock?" John said, uncertain.

"It's me."

"How- how did you get control back?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Well, when he did it once, all I had to do was repeat the action. It's quite simple- Agh!" He fell to his knees in pain. "He's- he's trying to get control again. I- I can't…"

Sam and Dean stepped forward. They each took one of his arms. With his legs dragging behind him, they carried him into the devil's trap. Just as they stepped out, they told Sherlock,

"It's okay. Let him take control. We'll get him out of you."

"Wait!" Sherlock struggled to say. "He doesn't want you to know, but- Agh! But- But- He's not alone. There are other-" He let out a scream. "other creatures, here, in the warehouse. Not demons, but-"

The demon regained control, and stood up, his face contorted into a dark scowl.

"Do you really think he was telling the truth? Why would I work with anyone else?" But, the demon didn't get a chance to say anymore, because Sam started to read out of the book. The demon screamed and out of Sherlock's mouth came black smoke that disappeared into the ground. As the last of it passed his lips, he fell to the ground, unconscious. John ran forward and scanned his body for injury.

"He'll be all right." Dean said, looking at Sherlock over John's shoulder. "The demon rode him pretty hard, but he doesn't look hurt."

"Come on." Sam said, stepping up to the motionless body. "We'll help you carry him." Sam grabbed Sherlock under the arms, and Dean grabbed his ankles. John followed behind, feeling a bit useless, but he did what he could by opening doors and such.

Finally, they got him in the car, and Sam told John to drive him back to the flat and stay there.

"We're going to find out what other creatures he was talking about." Sam finished. Shutting the car door, he watched as John drove down the road. The brothers began to walk back to the factory.

"Now," Dean said, "we just hope he doesn't come back here like one of those heroic types. God, I hate those types. They always put themselves in danger."

"I don't think we have to worry about that. He has Sherlock to look after now. Did you notice anything… going on between them?" Dean looked at him for a second before responding.

"Thank God. I thought it was just me. Yeah, something's happening there."

By the time they finished the conversation, they were back in the big room again. It was now empty, so they continued through the doors on the other side, always careful enough to expect something to be on the other side. They searched through most of the first floor by the time their search was over. When they opened a door not unlike the others in the hallway they were searching, Dean quickly closed it again. Sam looked at him in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"Shhh!" his brother warned. Dean very slowly eased the door open, trying to make as little noise as possible. When it was entirely open, Sam saw what was inside. There were about twenty people, with their wrists bound to the ceiling, bleeding from puncture wounds in their neck. They looked barely alive. There were a lot of other people in the room, about twenty, but they were all sleeping comfortably on beds and hammocks. Dean closed the door again to consult with his brother.

"Vampires." He said.

"Yeah, I guess. But, I've never seen so many."

"Must be a nest." They were silent for a moment, each lost in thought.

"We should leave." Dean said. "We'll come back tomorrow when we're ready for them."

"Okay, but we should take the victims with us."

"No." Dean said sternly. "If we do, they'll know someone was here. We need the element of surprise. Trust me, they'll be better off in the long run."

"Yeah, and what about those who don't make it to tomorrow?"

"Sam, we're leaving." Dean started walking back the way they came, and Sam reluctantly followed behind.

When they got back to the flat, they found John cleaning up the rest of the mess the demon had made. Sherlock was in bed, asleep. He still hadn't woken up. Sam and Dean spent the rest of the day talking strategy and weaponry.

"We're really low on supplies. As in, we don't have anything." Sam was saying. He sat on the couch, while Dean stood, pacing the room.

"Sorry if I don't know how to sneak a machete through airport security!" he countered. "We can ask John about getting stuff. In the meantime, how are two of us going to take out twenty vampires?"

"I don't know, but we've got to try."

"And if we die in the process? What happens then? Can we really risk our asses on this? If we die, who's going to stop Lilith? Who's going to take care of things we take care of, Sam?"

"Dean, this is big. It means something. I know it does." Dean sighed, fixed an overturned chair and sat down.

"Fine. Then we better think of something." They sat in silence, each thinking to themselves.

* * *

"Ready?" Sam asked.

"Hell yeah." The Winchesters entered the factory the next day. Dean held a machete in his hand. Sam had a large bowie knife. It was all they could scrounge up. They found the room more quickly this time, because they went straight to it. However, to their surprise, it was empty. The victims were gone, and the room had been abandoned. All of the beds and hammocks were gone. Dean and Sam looked at each other, worried. The vampires knew they were coming. That means-

"Look out!" Sam called, as a woman (they assumed it was a vampire) jumped down from a ledge above, and landed behind Dean.

"Maybe," the vampire said, "if you want to plan a surprise attack, you shouldn't discuss it right outside the door where any one of us could've been listening." Dean swung his blade, but the vampire ducked and shoved Dean back into a wall.

"Most of us have cleared out." She continued. "With all the victims, by the way. Looks like you won't be saving anyone today." She lunged at Dean, who was pushed through the thin wall and into another room. Another vampire, a man, hopped down in front of Sam. Sam raised his knife, but suddenly, the vampire's face changed, and his eyebrow was different, and when he opened his mouth, there were only two fangs, not a row of pointy teeth. Sam was momentarily stunned, but he recomposed himself.

The same change happened to the vampire Dean was fighting, only Dean took a little longer to adjust.

"What the hell?" He asked, pausing for just long enough to let the vampire jump on top of him and tackle him to the ground. The vampire straddled him, pushing him into the ground. Dean tried to get her off, but during the attack, his knife had been knocked aside, and he was helpless. The vampire bent down to bite his neck, but a look of shock came across her face, and Dean saw a stake sticking through her heart.  
"Sam, that's not going to stop her. Get-" he started to say, but before he could finish, the vampire turned to dust, and the dust fell on him. Now, he was really shocked.

"What the hell?" he asked, sitting up and wiping vampire off his face. When his eyes were clear, he looked in front of him to see a woman with blonde hair holding a wooden stake in her hand.

"Hi." She said. "I'm Buffy."

* * *

**AN: **I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it. Check back soon for updates.

Review, favorite, enjoy.

-M.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Chapter 3! Is it bad to laugh at your own jokes? Because I just love some of these lines!

**Timeline****:** Buffy/Angel: After the end of Buffy and Angel. (Ignoring the comics that came after)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Scooby Gang

Dean's eyes were wide as he stared at the woman, who looked to be in her late twenties. She wore a white tank top and black pants. A black leather jacket covered her arms.

"You're… Buffy." He said, astonished. "Like, the actual Buffy?" This time, he spoke with more disbelief than anything.

"Yeah." She responded, confused by his confusion. "Have you heard of me?"

"Sweetheart, anyone who lived in the late 90s has heard of you." She still looked clueless.

"What do you mean? In the late 90s, I was still in high school."

"Yeah, right. So what, are you one of those crazy fans? Because you shouldn't be here. You could get yourself killed." Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"_I_ shouldn't be here? If it wasn't for me, that vamp would've sucked you dry."

"I had a handle on it." Dean said defensively.

"Please. _It_ had a handle on _you_."

"Where'd you even come from?" He said, hoping to change the subject.

"How have you heard of me?"

"I asked you first."

"How old are we, two?"

"Stop all this acting stuff. You're not Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It's a TV show. But, hey, nice costume. Very convincing. A little too convincing. You must be one of those look-alike girls or something…" His voice trailed off as he stared at her remarkable resemblance to Sarah Michelle Gellar.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not a slayer! " Dean said, this focus returning. He turned around to pick up his machete. When he turned back, his face was met with a fist, and he was knocked across the room, slamming into a wall.

"Still don't think I'm a slayer?" Buffy asked, her hands on her hips. She wore a look of the utmost defiance and confidence. Dean's eyes were wide as he slowly stood up.

"What the hell?" he stammered.

"I could ask you the same question. What's this about a TV show?"

"You- you're real?" he asked. His mind didn't want to believe what his face had just experienced firsthand.

"Of course I'm real."

"So, the show…"

"What show?!" she fumed.

"The TV show. Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It's a TV show from 1997-2003. It's about you."

"What the hell are you going on about?" But then, she stopped herself. "Oh, that lying little-" She looked pissed off. "Excuse me." She took out a cell phone from her jacket pocket and walked briskly across the room, dialing. Dean stood there, stunned, as Sam walked in behind him.

"Dean! Dean, the weirdest thing just happened. I just sliced that vampire, and he turned to dust. And did you see his…" Sam followed his brother's gaze to the blonde across the room. "Who's that?"

"Buffy." Dean replied, still a little shocked.

"What?" He looked back at her. "Seriously, who is she?"

"Trust me. Just go with it." As Dean turned to look at him, Sam noticed the red mark on his brother's face.

"What happened to your face?"

"Shut up." At that moment, when both Winchesters were silent, Buffy hung up the phone. She turned around and, surprised to see another person standing where she left only one, she walked back to the duo.

"So, what was that?" Dean asked.

"That was my friend Willow. She's a witch-" Sam cut her off.

"Yeah, we know."

"Just assume anything you know, we know."

"Right. That's odd. So- you know what, why don't you talk to her." Buffy smiled. She dialed the number and handed Dean the phone on speaker. Then, she looked at Sam.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Sam, Dean's brother."

"You're _his_ brother? But, you're like, the size of a car. And he's… not."

"Well, you know… genetics." Was all the explanation Sam gave. Just then, Willow picked up the phone.

"Buffy, look, I-"

"It's not Buffy." Dean cut her off. "But, she's here. Now explain to us how it is that you're real?"

"I just explained."

"Yeah, I am in no position to repeat everything you just said to me. Try it one more time." Buffy added. Willow sighed.

"It was all Xander. He came to me and said we should get some credit for all the good work we do, even if people didn't think it was real. He wanted to see what they would think of what we do. So, when I became a witch, we just, sort of… took a few memories, made a show out of it, and altered time… but only a little. Oh, and we might've made clones of ourselves. But, they've become functioning adults in society and they have successful careers, and…"

"Will, why?" Buffy asked her friend.

"I just wanted someone to know what happened. I didn't expect it to be so big." She pleaded. Buffy took the phone from Dean.

"All right. But, you're not getting away with this. I just have more important things to deal with right now. I'll talk to you soon." And with that, she hung up. They were all silent for a moment, processing the flood of information that had been tossed at them. Dean was the first to speak.

"So, the show was all true?"

"Yes." Buffy responded.

"Even- even the thing with you and Spike?" he asked. Buffy didn't respond, but she looked like she wanted to punch him again. Dean took that as an answer and smiled.

"And the time you were invisible and you two…" Buffy's look turned into a glare that any sane man would back away from, but Dean's smile only broadened.

"Kinky." He said. And that's when Sam cut in.

"Dude." And then to Buffy, "Sorry."

There was no time for the inevitably awkward silence to follow that, because at that moment, the wall behind Buffy had a great chunk taken out of it as a man flew through it, his long, black leather coat flying out behind him, very unlike a superhero's cape. He landed face down on the hard concrete floor, but he seemed unharmed. The man, who had platinum blonde hair that could not be natural, stood up and dusted himself off. The Winchesters eyes grew wide as they recognized the new arrival. Dean gripped Sam's arm.

"Spike." Buffy called. "Was that a vampire?"

"Yeah," he said in his British accent that fit in quite nicely in their current country. "Except this one had a soul." He stumbled over the debris and walked towards Buffy.

As the dust cleared, another man, with a large forehead and brown hair that flipped up in the front, could be seen standing at the center of the hole in the wall. He also wore a long, dark coat, but in a different style. As he walked through the hole and towards the group on the other side, his coat billowed behind him, not unlike a superhero's cape.

"Angel, I presume." Dean said, trying to sound calm. It was like he was meeting a celebrity. Sam felt the same, but he managed to act natural.

Angel, who now stood next to Buffy, who had Spike on the other side of her.

"Who're they?" he asked Buffy.

"Why'd you throw Spike through a wall?" she countered.

"Do you want one reason or all of them?" Angel replied. He didn't even try to deny or defend himself.

"I did nothing to you." Spike said, stepping out from behind the slayer, much like a child who hid behind his mother after tattling. "You're the one that's a lying git, not me."

"I never lied. You lied!" Angel argued.

"Boys!" Buffy shouted. "Angel, tell me what happened."

"I finished dusting half the vamps, so I helped Spike. We were down to the last one, and Spike chopped his head off while I staked him. Spike got all high and mighty saying he killed it, while I knew that I killed it."

"You did not! His head was clear off before your stake touched him!" Spike pointed an accusatory finger.

"So, because of that, you threw him through a wall?" Buffy asked.

"No. That was just one reason."

"And the others were?"

"He just pisses me off a lot." Angel said, as if it was obvious. "But, if we could get back to the problem at hand… Who are they?" He gestured to Sam and Dean.

"I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean."

"Why are you here?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, why are you here?" Buffy tilted her head.

"We were tracking a demon." Dean started, "It was possessing some genius guy and committing perfect crimes, and you have no idea what I'm talking about because your demons are all big and spiny." Dean sighed. "Looks like it's learning time, kids." He rubbed his hands together. "Let's begin: demons."

* * *

"So, demons are like black smoke that possess people, and they come from hell, and they can be sent back to hell by an exorcism?" Angel asked.

"And you can trap them in a- a- a devil's trap? That must be what was on the floor in the other room. But, they're hurt by holy water and salt? That's pathetic." Buffy commented.

"And you can only kill a vampire if you behead them? And they can go out in the sunlight? That'd be bloody lovely." Spike noted.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Sam finished. "And, we watched your show, so we know all about you."

"**All** about you." Dean added, quite unnecessarily, with a look towards Buffy, who rolled her eyes..

"You watched the show? Man, did everyone see it?" Angel asked.

"Wait." Buffy paused the conversation. "You both knew about the show?"

"Willow told us years ago." Angel explained.

"Was I the only one that didn't know?"

"Yeah." Spike answered simply. Buffy sighed, and turned back to the brothers.

"So, that's why you two are here?" she asked.

"Yeah, originally. But, you know, come for the demon, stay for the vampires, right?" Dean smirked.

"Yeah, about the demon, how'd that work out?" Angel asked. "You exorcised it?"

"Yeah. It's gone back down the hole."

"And the guy it was possessing?"

"Oh, crap." Dean said. With all the confusion and excitement, he had forgot about John and Sherlock. "Yeah, he's fine. Back at his flat with his, uh, roommate."

"Yeah." Sam added. "We're supposed to go back to them. You can come, if you want. From there, we can figure out what's going on here."

"Sounds like a plan." Buffy said.

* * *

Dean pulled up to 221B with a carload of people. He and Sam sat in the front seats while Buffy sat in between Angel and Spike in the back. They all got out and, using the key John had given them that morning, went inside and climbed the stairs. They unlocked the door, and walked inside.

"John." Dean called. "We're back, and we brought friends."

"One second." John called. A moment later, he came out from the hallway leading to Sherlock's room. "I was just checking on Sherlock." He explained.

"No surprise there." Dean whispered to Sam.

"Hello." John greeted them. Upon noticing the others and their odd clothing style, he added, "Who are they?"

"There seems to be a lot of that going on lately." Spike muttered.

"Hi." Buffy said, holding out her hand. "I'm Buffy. And this is Angel and Spike."  
"What strange names." John commented. " How did you lot get mixed up in all this?"

"Mixed up in this? I've been mixed up in this since the 1800s." Spike commented, looking around the small flat.

"Sorry?" John asked, thinking he had heard incorrectly.

"Spike and Angel are vampires." Buffy explained, but after John tensed up, she added, "No, but they're good. They have souls."

"Yeah, and I have mine by choice." Spike added, mostly to Angel.

"Well, at least I didn't get one as a pathetic attempt to be loved." Angel countered.

"At least I don't have some alter ego who'll come out and kill everyone if I ever get some!"

Throughout the exchange, John looked between the two in confusion.

"Sorry." Buffy said to him, rolling her eyes. "These two aren't exactly on the best of terms."

"Okay." Dean said, trying to change the subject. "We need to figure out what's going on here. Demons never work with anything except other demons. Why are they starting now?"

"I'll start looking online for any other weird stuff that's been going on in London." Sam suggested. Sam pulled out a laptop from the bag he had brought over.

"Well, I can't just sit around and wait." Buffy said. "I'll go out patrolling."

"I'm coming with you." Angel said.

"Angel-"

"Buffy, we don't know what's going on here. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Fine."

"I'm going too." Spike got up from the chair he occupied.

"Spike, no."

"Well, I'm not leaving you two alone." With a sigh, Buffy walked over to Dean and scribbled something on a scrap of paper.

"Here's my number." She said.

"Whoa, I don't want to get in the middle of your love triangle." Dean joked, but Buffy only glared at him.

"Anything happens, you find anything out, you call me."

"Yes, ma'am." With that, Buffy left, and Spike and Angel followed.

Dean sat down across the table from Sam and sighed.

"Okay, dork brain. Look's like I'm researching."

"Dean, you don't have to."

"Come on," he smiled, half jokingly. "it'll be fun."

Ten minutes later, Sam stared intently at the computer screen. Dean, who had been looking over at his brother every minute or so, noticed.

"Sammy?" he stood up and walked around the table. "You got something?"

"I- I'm really not sure." He said, scratching his head. "There's a whole bunch of articles about… well, about aliens." He looked at his brother, who looked equally confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah. Even if they aren't, you know, aliens, they're still pretty weird. I mean, in 2005, all the mannequins in stores started moving, and shooting people with guns in their hands."

"Evil manufacturing company." Dean explained.

"The mannequins in the factories killed too. All across London."

"Okay, so one weird thing." Dean allowed.

"Then, at Christmas the same year, a huge spaceship right over London, that actually came from space."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it broke through the Earth's atmosphere."

"But-"

"And, at the same time, a third of the Earth stood at the edge of a tall building, about to jump."

"Then," he continued, not giving Dean a chance to find an explanation, "in 2006, another spaceship crashes into Big Ben, and Downing Street gets bombed, by a missile."

"Okay, that's a bit strange. But, the spaceship probably wasn't real. I mean, it can't be. There are some things that just don't exist. Even hunters know that."

"Then, a few months later, ghosts, but not our kind of ghosts, that had been in England for months turn into these metal men, and _they_ start killing everyone. And at the same time, these metal things are all across the sky surrounding Canary Wharf, until they all get sucked up into one of the buildings, and they're just gone."

"What the hell is going on around here?"

"Then, Christmas 2006, a 'Christmas Star' appeared over London and guess what it did? It started killing people. They shot that one down."

"This place had a bad rep around Christmas."

"But, that's not the strangest one. No. Last Christmas, in 2007, the Titanic flew over London, and almost crashed into Buckingham Palace, before it pulled up and flew off back to the stars."

"Okay, something's going on here." Dean sat down. "Click on the video from the, um, Big Ben-Downing Street thing." Sam clicked it.

On the screen was a woman. She stood in front of the remains of Downing Street. Then, the view switched to a woman called Harriet Jones.

"Wait, go back a little." Dean said. "Wait, wait, and… there." The video was paused on a shot of Downing Street, and in the background, which Dean zoomed in on, two people walked out of the rubble of the building.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know. They're not mentioned at all." Sam said.

"Two people who were at the scene, and neither of them want money for an interview? Seems fishy to me." Dean commented.

"I guess. Hey, look." Sam pulled up a newspaper clipping with a picture of London flats that night, displaying signs saying things like, 'Welcome ET'. At the bottom of the picture was those two people getting into a blue police box.

"A little snug in there for two." Dean joked.

"Doesn't that remind you of something?"

"Like what? A porno?"

"No, the box. Like that box we saw in Utah? The one that disappeared?"

"Oh. I forgot about that. You think they're connected?"

"It seems like it."

"Hold on." Dean pulled up another page on the computer, and typed "man in blue police box" into a search engine. Over a thousand results came up, but Dean clicked the one on the first page, titled, 'Ageless Man in a Blue Box'. The same blue box came up, all with pictures of a man. There were a few different men, but they all were in pictures throughout history.

"What do you think?" Dean asked, looking at his brother. "Gods?"

"They keep popping up all over history, all looking the same. But, there's no lore about a god that travels in a police box from 1960s England."

"Well, we'd better check it out."

"Yeah, but we should get Buffy and the others. Might as well have some vampires with us, right?"

"Yeah, okay." Dean flipped open one of his cell phones and dialed her number.

"Buffy? It's Dean. Where are you?" Silence for a moment. "Okay. We'll meet you there. Ten minutes."

"Come on. Let's go." He said to Sam, who grabbed a jacket.

They got about two blocks away from Baker Street before either of them spoke.

"Hey, Dean. Stop the car."

"What?"

"Dean! Stop the car!" Sam shouted, sitting up in his seat. Dean pulled over as soon as the car stopped moving, Sam unlocked the door and got out of the car. They had pulled up beside a small park and Sam ran through it, Dean following. Sam ran across the street on the other side, dodging cars. Dean did the same. Finally, Sam stopped running and peered around the corner of a building, into a small concrete courtyard.

"What the hell, Sammy?" Dean asked, panting.

"Shhh!" Sam hushed his brother, slowly peeking around the corner. Dean, quite annoyed, joined Sam at the wall, and stood behind him.

"What the hell are you trying to see?"

"The box. The blue box. It's in that courtyard." Dean's eyes widened. He stepped around his younger brother and looked into the courtyard himself. Sure enough, on the side, leaning against a wall, was a large, wooden, blue box with the words "Police Public Call Box" written on the top. Just as Dean was about to walk towards it, one of the doors opened, and he jumped back behind the building. A man got out. He wore a tweed jacket, black pants, and, around his neck, a bowtie.

"Hey." Dean remarked, recognition on his face. "That's the guy that bumped into me in Utah. Right after we saw the box."

"And then it disappeared." Sam added. "Coincidence?"

Behind the man, a girl with striking red hair came out. She wore a red sweater and dark blue skinny jeans. Holding her hand was a man with dirty blonde hair and an awkward walk. The girl turned around and kissed him. Then, their hands dropped and she ran forward to Mr. Bowtie. As soon as they disappeared behind a building, Sam ran forward, with Dean following close behind, and ran up to the box. He tried the door, but it was locked. Then, he took out a lock picking kit. He knelt down to unlock the door, but no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't open. Eventually, he gave up.

"I don't get it. It won't work."

"Whatever." Dean said, looking in the direction the trio had just walked. "We don't have time to wait. We need to follow them, or they'll disappear." With that, Sam stood up and followed his brother at a jog towards the mysterious group. When they exited the courtyard, they could see they were a block behind the gods. But, with a fast pace, they caught up enough to remain unnoticed, but not get left behind. They followed like this for a while, until the strange people started to walk towards the outskirts of London, where there weren't as many people to hide behind, and voices carried a lot further. These people apparently didn't care about being discreet, probably because they didn't think anyone was listening. But, thanks to that, Dean and Sam caught bits of conversation, though it didn't help much. What they did know is that the men spoke in English accents, and the woman in a Scottish accent. All they heard was,

"Why couldn't you have landed closer to… but Doctor… I don't understand what the Weeping Angels have to… there's temporal disturbance… about the Daleks… but how are they… waited 2000 years… Pandorica… River Song just… TARDIS… okay." The two brothers looked at each other. That conversation made no sense. It was all nonsense words. It was probably some god talk or something.

"Wait." Dean whispered, quietly enough so that only Sam could hear him. "I recognize this place."

"Dean, we've been in England for all of two days. And even then, the only place we've really been is John's apartment and the factory." Dean gave his brother a meaningful look. And sure enough, within five minutes, Dorisson's factory came into view.

"Why are they going here?" Dean asked.

"Maybe they're the ones behind all of this." Sam suggested.

"I guess it's possible, but he doesn't exactly look like Mr. Evil Mastermind." As they neared the entrance, the Winchesters waited behind a convenient shrub and hid until the three gods were inside. Then, they ran up, and slowly opened the door. Dean looked in and, upon seeing it empty, he beckoned for Sam. They both entered, and as soon as the door closed, the three people from the blue box all came out from a room attached to the hallway. The girl had her arms crossed, and the other two stood on either side of her. Bowtie Guy looked intrigued, and the other with the long nose looked as if he was waiting to see what the redhead would do.

"Who are you," she asked in a threatening tone, "and why are you following us?"

* * *

**AN:** I hope you liked it! Team TARDIS next time! I'll try to update by next week, but no promises.

Review, favorite, enjoy!

-M.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Chapter 4! Sorry it took a while (if around two weeks is a while). I just got, not exactly writer's block, but writer's block in the details part of it. Anyway, I hop you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Timeline:** Avengers: right after the Avengers movie, so after they save NYC.

**Before:** Dean and Sam went to England to investigate a demon in Sherlock Holmes, but they stayed to kill vampires when they met Buffy, Spike and Angel, who are also concerned as to what's going on. They research and find a blue box and apparently ageless people. They naturally think gods. They spot the box and follow the people to the same warehouse Sherlock and the vamps were in. The gods see them and...

* * *

Chapter 4: The Avengers Have the Phone Box

"What?" was all Dean could manage. Even though he shouldn't have been, he was surprised by this turn of events.

"I said," The redhead moved closer, each step more menacing than the last. "who are you, and why are you following us?" Sam pulled a small gun out of his pocket, and pointed it at the people he believed to be gods. In response, the blonde grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her back, while Mr. Bowtie stood in front of them both protectively.

"We're asking the questions here." Sam said, to which Dean tried to hide a smile. "The first one is, what are you?"

"What do you mean?" The redhead responded, bewildered. "What are you?"

"You're not humans, I know that. Whatever you were talking about back there wasn't human."

"I don't know what you mean." The girl insisted, quite unconvincingly. At this point, the man in tweed stepped forward.

"What does the name Doctor mean to you?" he asked.

"What?"

"I'm the Doctor." Neither Sam nor Dean showed any recognition or reaction to the name. "No? Nothing?"

"Doctor what?" Dean asked. Sam still held the gun, but lowered it a little, so that if he was to shoot, one of them would get a bullet in their leg.

"Wait. No… no. Sam? Dean?" the Doctor asked, a small smile growing on his face.

"Who are you?" Sam answered, raising the gun again.

"Oh, you are, aren't you? Brilliant! The Winchesters! Ha! How have you been? How's that friend of yours? The angel? What was his name…"

"Who are you?" Dean asked, his voice hard and demanding.

"You're very young. Wait, what year is this?" the Doctor asked, more relaxed than before, as though he was unbothered by the gun aimed at him and his friends.

"2008." Dean said tentatively. "And once again, we ask, who the hell are you?"

"I told you. I'm the Doctor, and this is Amy and Rory. But, you have no idea who we are?" he inquired.

"We know that every time something funky goes on, you show up." Dean remarked. "We know that you've been spotted throughout history, but you never age. We know that there are more of you and that you all travel in a police box. I think it's fair to say we know enough."

"So, what do you think we are?" This time, the Doctor asked more out of curiosity than anything.

"Gods." Sam said with as much confidence as he could muster which, as the conversation went on, grew smaller and smaller.

"Really? Interesting." At this point, the redhead who went by Amy stepped forward, eyeing the brothers suspiciously.

"Doctor," the redhead asked, "who are they?"

"They're hunters!" the Doctor replied, smiling. "They hunt demons and monsters and things. In fact, they're just what we need."

"No, no no no no." Dean said. "We already have a case. It's you."

"Oh. No. Sorry." The Doctor said quickly. "We're not a case. Let me explain. You see, these two, Amy and Rory, they're human, like you two. I just, sort of, picked them up."

"You make us sound like stray dogs." Amy commented.

"I- well, I'm not so human, but I'm nice. I promise." The Doctor continued. "I'm not a god. I'm a… I'm a timelord. We're time travelers, but we're good. Well, I'm good… It's just me now. I'm the last timelord." Then, for a moment, he was silent, as he stared at the ground, perhaps in remembrance.

"So, you're not evil?"

"No." Amy insisted. "We stop the evil." She said, as if it was supposed to be impressive.

"Yeah, you're a little behind on the times." Dean said sarcastically. "It's not as impressive anymore. Everyone stops evil now."

"Yeah, well has everyone saved a Starwhale?"

"We killed the Seven Deadly Sins."

"We stopped the Daleks."

"We stopped a Wendigo."

"We killed hundreds of Weeping Angels… at once."

"We've killed gods… lots of them."

"We went to the center of the Earth."

"We killed vampires."

"In Venice? Though, really those were fish things…"

"We stopped killer clowns. No, seriously."

"I saved Vincent Van Gogh."

"We reclosed the gates of hell."

"I flew the TARDIS."

"This guy," Dean said, pointing at his brother, "was a psychic."

"This guy," Amy said, pointing at Rory, "was plastic for 2000 years."

"I died!" Dean said, thinking he could not possibly be beaten with that.

"So have I." Rory added, not exactly competitively, but more as a side note, to which Dean looked at him curiously.

"How'd you come back?" he asked.

"Which time?"

"How many times have you died?"

"Twice, technically. The second time I turned into a Roman." Rory replied.

"Naturally." Dean looked at him longer.

"What about you? How are you still here?" Rory asked.

"The most recent time, Sam here woke up."

"So it was just a dream?"

"No. It was Tuesday. I died. He woke up. It was Tuesday. I died. He woke up. It was Tuesday. I died. He woke up. Get the picture?"

"How many times did that happen?"

"Over a hundred."

"How'd you die?"

"Uh, gunshot, axe, car, choking, slipping in the shower, piano, electrocution, poisoning, mauled by a dog, archery, among others."

"Wow." Was all Rory said.

"Yeah."

"So!" the Doctor interrupted. "What brings two American hunters to an English factory?"

"We were hunting a demon. He possessed a genius."

"Really? Who?"

"Some guy with a short roommate."

"Sherlock Holmes?"

"How'd you know?"

"Oh, Sherlock! Wait, it's 2008? Oh, he hasn't met me yet either. That was a good day." The Doctor reminisced. Ignoring everything he just said, Sam continued.

"Why are _you_ here?"

"There was temporal disturbance in the area. Something wasn't right, and we thought it'd be fun to look around."

"No, you thought it'd be fun." Amy corrected. "_I_ wanted to go to the World Fair in France."

"Amy, we can't go twice."

"But, I didn't get to see a lot of it! We were underground dealing with Daleks most of the time!"

"So, this time machine of yours." Dean interrupted. "What'd you call it?"

"A TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"Yeah, we saw it. The little blue box?" In response, the Doctor laughed.

"Little? Believe me, it's not little."

"It looked pretty little to me." Dean said, aggravated.

"I'll just have to show you then." And there was some sort of mystery in the way he said that.

* * *

Back where they started, the Winchesters stood off to the side looking, frankly, unimpressed as the Doctor inserted the key into the lock on the small police box door. It turned and he pushed open the doors, then went inside. His companions followed, but Sam and Dean were hesitant.

"It looks a little snug in there for five." Dean commented.

"What?" the Doctor called from what sounded like a long way away. "Just close the door when you come in."

As Sam made to step forward, Dean grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait, Sam. What do we think of them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you trust them?"

"Not for a second. But, we have to make them think we do."

"Right. I mean, they say they're time travelers. This is all a little too 'Back to the Future' to be real."

"I don't know. Something about them just… isn't there." They both stared at the enigma in front of them.

Dean walked around to the front and looked inside. As soon as he saw the giant room inside the small box, his eyes widened.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered, staring at the high ceiling and the large space contained in such a confined space with critical eyes. "It's- it's…" Sam followed his brother inside, and his reaction was similar.

"Go on, say it." The Doctor stood inside, leaning against the console. "Everyone does." Then he whispered to Amy, "I love this bit."

"This is impossible." Sam said, and the Doctor's face fell a bit. "I mean, this is physically impossible. It goes against everything. It breaks every law of physics. It's… abnormal."

"Well that's me. Abnormal." The Doctor said with a hint of amusement on his face.

"How does it work?" Sam asked with equal parts amazement and suspicion.

"Oh, well, you see, it's, sort of, um… spacey wacey."

"Right." Sam said, uncertain.

At that moment, a man with dark hair and a small beard walked through one of the doors on the other side of the room and came down the staircase without noticing the two brothers.

"Doctor." He said. He spoke with an American accent. "The gang is getting a little hungry. We couldn't find the kitchen."

"Ah, Tony!" the Doctor responded. "The kitchen's up that staircase, all the way at the end, make two lefts, then the first right and you're there. But, no time for food now. Assemble yourselves. Bring everyone in here. Go, go, go!" With a hint of confusion, Tony left the way he came.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"We'll do introductions when everyone gets here."

"What about the other people we saw in those pictures. There was that guy with the ears and the blonde girl. Where are they?" The Doctor's face grew sad.

"They're not here." He said somberly. "The man, well, that's me. The girl, she… she's gone."

"What do you mean that guy was you?"

"I do this thing, where… if I'm about to die, I sort of… change. But, we're the same person." Neither Sam nor Dean fully understood, but they put the subject to rest, because at that moment, Tony came back. Behind him, an odd looking group followed. There was a very strong blonde man who looked like he just popped out of an old movie, a redhead and a man who looked like secret agents, a man with dark curly hair, and another extremely strong looking man with long blonde hair who looked like he just came from a comic book convention.

"Ah! Here they are!" the Doctor said. "Introduction time! Everyone, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. They're hunters. They hunt supernatural things." Sam awkwardly waved as the group stared at them.

"Sam, Dean, these are the Avengers. They're all… well, superheroes. This is Tony, whom you've met."

"I'm Iron Man." Tony added.

"This is Steve Rogers (the blonde from the old movie). He goes by Captain America. Then, there's Natasha Romanov (redhead secret agent). She goes by Black Widow. There's Clint Barton (secret agent #2), also known as Hawkeye. There's Bruce Banner (dark curly hair). When he gets angry, he turns into a giant green monster called the Hulk. And finally, there's Thor (convention guy). He's a Norse god." The Winchesters stared at the odd mix.

"I'm sorry." Dean said. "You're all superheroes?"

"Yes." Tony responded, to which Natasha rolled her eyes.

"And you have, like, superpowers?" he asked skeptically.

"No." Again it was Tony who answered. "I guess Mad Scientist over here has a superpower if you count uncontrollable rage as a power. And the Captain over there had a whole lot of go-go juice pumped into him back in the 1940s, so he's not what you'd call natural."

"And what about you? What's that glowy thing in your chest?" Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's tactlessness.

"It stops shrapnel from entering my heart. But, it doesn't give me super strength or anything. My suit is of my own creation."

"Interesting." Dean commented.

"But, you two." Natasha started, stepping forward until she stood a few feet away from the couple. "What exactly do you hunt?"

"Oh, you know, the usual." Dean said with a slight smirk. "Vampires, werewolves, demons, ghosts, etc."

"Those things really exist?"

"Oh yeah. There are lots of 'em, everywhere." This time, Natasha didn't respond, but simply eyed him curiously. Then, she turned away.

"Doctor," she said, "did you figure out what was going on? Can we leave now?"

"Not quite yet." The Doctor replied. "It seems it's going to be more complicated than I thought. Not only is there something alien going on, but apparently there's something supernatural as well." Sam gasped suddenly.

"What?" Dean asked him.  
"Buffy. We forgot about Buffy. Doctor!" The Doctor walked over to them. "We have some friends. We need to go see them."

"Friends? What friends?"

"They're hunters like us." Sam explained. "Well, they're not exactly. But, they know about supernatural stuff."

"Slayer is more like it." Dean muttered under his breath.

"What?" the Doctor questioned. "Slayer? As in Buffy?"

"Yeah. You watched the show too?"

"Show? No, I met her! Though, 2008… yeah, she met me too! Blimey, these timelines are confusing. Okay! So, where is she?"

"Um, well, right now she's waiting for us with Spike and Angel. We kind of need to get to her now. Well, about twenty minutes ago actually. She's going to be pissed."

"Not a problem!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Twenty minutes? I can do twenty minutes! Where is she?"

"She gave me this address." Dean handed the Doctor a slip of paper.

"Perfect! Hold on tight!" He ran to the console, dodging all the people in the room, and flipped, pressed and pulled this and that, until finally the whole room jerked and shook.

"I guess this is what time travel feels like!" Dean said to his brother.

"Yeah, but I'd rather we weren't a part of it. We're already too mixed up in this as it is. We shouldn't take any more risks until we know more about this guy."

"Well, he seems more than willing to share."

On the other side of the room, next to the console, Amy came up next to the Doctor.

"Doctor, do you trust those boys?" she said, eying the Winchesters. The Doctor responded without ever looking away from the screen.

"At the moment, no. Right now, they think I'm dangerous, and are deciding whether or not to kill me. We have to convince them not to." At this point, he turned to look Amy in the eye. "But, I know them from the future, and then, I absolutely trust them. So, Amelia, you have to trust me." He took her face in his hands.

"Okay." She said, smiling. " The tall one is pretty cute."

"No." The Doctor said quickly. "Don't. Just… don't." Amy looked at him, bewildered, but said no more. At that moment, the room stopped shaking. The Doctor ran over to Sam and Dean.

"You'd better go out there first." He said quietly. "Buffy's likely to have seen the TARDIS, so she'll be on her guard, and she won't kill you two, so… best of luck."

The Winchesters opened the door and, after taking a second to get used to the fact that they had moved, they looked around. They were in a small, empty room that looked like it was probably a flat before whoever lived there moved out fifty years ago. The wallpaper was old and yellowing, and the air had a flat, musty scent. Buffy, however, wasn't standing in sight. Then, something from behind jumped on Sam and knocked him over.

Spike stood up, and held out a hand to Sam.

"It's just the bloody brothers." He called, though Dean couldn't see to who. Buffy and Angel stepped out from behind the TARDIS, each with a weapon in their hand.

"What the hell?" Buffy asked.

"You're one to talk." Sam said, standing up.

"What is this thing? It just appeared right in front of us."

"It's… a long story." Dean walked over to lean against a wall.

"It's a time machine." Sam explained. "We met a time traveler of all people. He's got a gang inside."

"And you just trusted a time traveler you just met? Do you know how dumb of an idea that is?"

"No, we don't trust him. And we're not going to, unless he gives us a reason to. But, it seems like he knows that there's something going on here. Whether he's the cause of it, I can't say."

"And he's in there right now?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"So why don't we send in our friendly vamps to check 'em out?"

"Because there are humans in there."

"What? You said they were time travelers."

"No, just one time traveler. And a few superheroes, maybe. I'm really not sure what's going on." Sam sighed, and Buffy stared at the floor, thinking.

"Well, why don't we go meet them." She pushed open both the police box doors and strolled inside. Internally, she was probably shocked at the major size difference between the inside and the outside of the box, but she did a very good job hiding it.

"Who's in charge here?" she shouted, drawing everyone's attention.

"That'd be me." The Doctor emerged from the crowd to face the Slayer. Upon seeing him, Buffy's face immediately brightened.

"Doctor?" she asked, a small smile on her face.

"Buffy! You remember me! Hello again!"

"How could I not? You saved me from those… whatchamacallits."

"The Silurians! I remember."

"Wait," Amy cut in, "she met the Silurians? We met the Silurians."

"Yes, Amy, some things I have met more than once." He said with amusement.

"So," she continued, this time to Buffy, "is it just you here?"

"No." Buffy answered. "I have two vampires outside. Who are you?"

"I'm Amy. Amy Pond. The Doctor must've mentioned me." Buffy only shrugged.

"You didn't mention me?" Amy asked the Doctor, annoyed.

"Amy, I was kind of busy not getting killed!" he said defensively.

"You could've _mentioned_ me. I mean, _at all_."

"So sorry. You know what, next time, you'll come with me." Amy pouted, but gave in.

"So, you mentioned vampires, yeah?" She asked Buffy.

"Yeah. Two. Outside. Fangs and all."

"Like real vampires?" she asked excitedly.

"Last time I checked." Buffy replied with a chuckle. "You want to meet them?" Amy looked to the Doctor for approval.

"Oh, fine." He resigned. "But, I'm warning you. Don't… start anything." Amy smiled, victorious, while Buffy stuck her head out the door and called her friends inside. Sam and Dean followed as Spike and Angel entered the deceivingly small box.

"Bloody hell." Was Spike's reaction.

"Holy crap." Was Angel's.

They both stared around the large room.

"It never gets old." The Doctor muttered, smiling.

"Spike, Angel, this is Amy." Buffy gestured to the redhead. "Amy Pond, Angel and Spike."

"Hello." She said, a sultry look in her eye.

"Amy." The Doctor warned.

"Oh, hush." She looked both vampires up and down.

"Dean, what are we going to do?" Sam asked. The brothers still stood by the door, observing the others. "If Buffy trusts him, does that mean we should?"

"I don't know, Sam." Dean answered, a little agitated. "We've never dealt with time travelers before. They're just one of those things that don't exist, like… God, or… fairies."

"Maybe we should hear what Buffy knows about him first." Sam offered. They walked over to where Buffy stood with Spike and Angel.

* * *

"So, who are they all, do you think?" Tony asked Steve, on the opposite side of the room. He was eating blueberries out of a plastic container.

"I don't know. I'm still not past the existence of time travel."

"You're one to talk. You're from the 1940s."

"Well, yeah, but I lived through the other decades."

"True."

* * *

"Buffy, can we talk to you for a sec?" Dean asked.

"Sure." She said, turning to face them. "What's up?"

Before Dean could respond, the room was quieted when a man with brown hair and a long blue coat burst through the doors, bloody and panting. Before he could say anything, he collapsed face down, motionless. The Doctor ran to his side. He flipped the man over but, upon seeing who it was, sighed and stood up. Amy also ran to the man and knelt down.

"Doctor, his pulse is weakening. Doctor!"

"Amy, just leave him."

"No." She looked at him, bewildered.

"Amy, trust me. You can't do anything." Amy checked the man's pulse again, and she stared at him.

"He's dead." She said quietly.

* * *

**AN:** And there you have it. Most of you have probably already guessed who it is. But, I'll leave the rest in suspense.

Review, like, enjoy!

-M.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Finally! Sorry it took a while, but at least it wasn't a huge cliffhanger, like this chapter. (I'm a terrible person...) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, sadly.

**Before:** Sam and Dean went to England. Sherlock was possessed by a demon, but the Winchesters exorcised it, and now Sherlock is unconscious at 221B. Sam and Dean met the Scoobies and they found the Doctor, Amy and Rory, who were travelling with the Avengers. A bloodied man enters the TARDIS and falls dead on the floor, but the Doctor pays no attention to him. (And that's what you missed on Glee!)

* * *

**Chapter Five: Knock Three Times**

Amy sat next to the body, staring at it.

"Doctor," she started, "do you know him?"

"Yes." The Doctor replied, not bothering to look at her, but instead he continued fiddling with this and that on the console.

"Who is he?" Amy asked when the Doctor didn't elaborate.

"He's…" At that moment, the man gasped for breath, opening his eyes. Amy screamed from shock and accidentally jumped back into Sam's arms, not that either of them minded.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed, but the Doctor didn't pay any attention to the man who had just returned from the dead on the TARDIS floor.

"Just leave him alone." He said.

"But, Doctor, he's alive!" The man sat up and looked at the crowd around him. Then, he noticed Amy.

"Were you giving me mouth-to-mouth?" He asked her.

"No." she responded, confused.

"Oh." He said, slightly disappointed. "Well, in any case, hi."

"Jack," the Doctor warned.

"Jack?" Amy asked. "Who's Jack?"

"I'm Jack." He said, standing up. "Captain Jack Harkness, ma'am. Nice to meet you." He bowed and kissed her hand.

"Jack, don't." the Doctor repeated. "Her husband's on board."

"Fine by me." He said, smiling.

"Jack?" Sam asked. Jack, who turned around at the sound of his name, stared wide-eyed with recognition.

"Sam?"

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Sammy," Dean interrupted, "who is this guy?"

"Jack Harkness." Jack said. "Hi. And, who are you?" he asked, an eyebrow raised, as he looked Dean up and down.

"I'm Dean Winchester." he replied with a hint of discomfort. "I'm Sam's brother."

"Older brother, I see."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked defensively.

"Oh, nothing." But a knowing look in Jack's eye made Dean shiver.

"But, how do you two know each other?" Dean asked.

"Oh, we, uh, met when I was at Stanford. Jack was a TA." Sam explained. "But, you disappeared one day. How are you mixed up in all this?"

"Oh, the Doctor and I go way back. This is the third regeneration I've seen."

"Okay, Jack." The Doctor said, finally walking over to the enigma that was Jack Harkness. "Why are you here? And, how did you find me?"

"No, me first." Amy said. "How is he alive? He had no pulse not five minutes ago."

"It's hard to explain." The Doctor said. "It's a long and complicated-"

"I don't die." Jack said simply. "That's the short version. I die, but then I come back to life."

"Okay, how did you find me?" The Doctor asked once again.

"I met a friend of yours. River Song, her name was. She had your sonic screwdriver. Not the one you have now, of course, timelines and everything. She fixed my vortex manipulator and locked it onto the TARDIS at this point in time. She said you and your friends needed to go to coordinates she gave me, and that it was urgent."

"Well, we're not going right now. As you can see, I've got a few things to take care of first." He said, gesturing the all the people in his TARDIS. "Urgency doesn't matter. We can travel for a thousand years and still show up on time. How did you die this time?"

"This thing took me to the TARDIS on a parallel Earth. Rose's world."

"That's impossible. Travel between parallel worlds is impossible."

"Yeah, well try telling that to my vortex manipulator. And, it was no picnic. You think it's hard in the TARDIS. Try going through without a vessel. The time vortex practically fried my brain. But, I got here. And, then it did fry my brain." Jack finished with a spiteful smile. "Yell at River for me the next time you see her."

The Doctor stared at Jack blankly, as if not listening to what he was saying, when he jumped.

"Sherlock!" He shouted, the unconscious detective popping into his mind. "I should go find Sherlock!"

"That's a good idea." Sam said. "I'll go with you." As he was about to follow the Doctor to the door, Dean grabbed his arm.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm not letting him out of my sight." With that, Sam left the TARDIS, leaving Dean standing alone in a room full of strangers.

"I'm coming too!" Amy called. "Come on Rory." Rory sighed, and followed his wife.

"Say, Steve." Tony started. "Up for a fight? Because I just revamped my suit, and I can totally kick your ass now."

"You're on." Steve said, smiling. "But no zapping this time. I still have scorch marks." The rest of the Avengers followed the pair back up the staircase and through the door they entered from, leaving Dean alone with the Scoobies and Captain Jack.

"Hey Blondie! Wanna take a tour?" Jack asked, and both Buffy and Spike turned around.

"Okay." Jack said smirking. "Both of you, then." Buffy and Spike looked at each other, and then followed Jack toward a staircase that led to a hallway below the console. Angel was about to follow his friends, when Dean's voice called him back.

"Hey, Angel?" Dean's tone was quieter and more insecure than it had been when he was around the others. He rarely used that tone when talking to anyone but his brother, and even then it was only during what Dean called 'one of their share-time sessions'.

"Yeah?" Angel asked, completely unaware that this tone meant that they were about to have a 'share-time session'.

"I saw your show, and Buffy's." Dean was trying not to say what he knew he had to, and he wasn't really sure how to say it.

"Yeah. I know." Angel said, not sure where Dean was going with this.

"And, remember when you and Buffy… you know, and you went all 'Evil Alter Ego Angelus' on everyone?" Angel's face hardened a little.

"I try not to think about it. But, yes."

"And you had that plan to wake that guy up, and Buffy came to stop you, only the portal was already opening, and you…" His voice trailed off, but Angel got the general idea.

"And I went to hell? For hundreds of years? Yeah, I think I remember." He said, with spite directed not at Dean, but at the memories that were resurfacing.

"Yeah. Looks like I'm headed down the same road." Dean said, avoiding Angel's eyes. For a moment, there was silence, and the only noise that could be heard was the creaking of the console amplified by the large room.

"You mean you're being taken over by a soulless version of yourself? And then you're going to try and kill everyone who was close to you? And you're going to manage to succeed in killing some of them? Which breaks you in half, but your friends don't know, because it was your face that they saw kill that person? And the love of your life is going to kill you and send you into hell right when you get your soul back? But you can't be angry with her because she had to? And it's all your fault?"

"Not quite." Dean answered, which was followed by more silence. "I have a one way ticket to the Pit in a few months."

"Why?" Angel asked, his own history now put behind him.

"It's a long story." Angel looked around at the empty console.

"It looks like we got time." Dean sighed.

"Last year, my brother was part of this, sort of, fight to the death between other kids his age. I found out where he was, but when I got there, someone stabbed him in the back. Literally. He died." Dean had to pause. He was staring at the ground, and he could already feel that sting in the back of his throat. Once he recovered, he continued.

"I would do anything to save Sammy. Anything… So, I made a deal with a demon. Sam was brought back to life, and I got a year to live before hell hounds come, rip me to shreds, and drag me downstairs."

"And you're just going to let that happen?"

"I don't think I have a choice. Sam keeps insisting that we'll find a way, but I know it's hopeless. I've accepted the fact that I'm going to hell. I think I always knew I would some day. Now is just a lot sooner than I expected."

"And you want to know what it's like." Dean looked up at Angel, and his expression was enough of an answer. "I'm not going to lie to you. It's hell. I spent hundreds of years down there. I lost all my humanity."

"I've been told you turn into a demon."

"I probably would have if I wasn't already, you know… undead. It probably isn't as bad for other people, but you and I are special cases. I was a vampire with a soul, and you… well, in your line of work, there are probably some people down there who won't be happy to see you. It was torture. There are no words to describe the suffering, and the pain. Even when nothing is touching you, you can feel it coursing through every inch of your body, all over at once, only it never ends. It never stops. But you never get used to it."

* * *

The walk to 221B Baker Street was quite uneventful. Amy, Rory and the Doctor talked about things, most of which Sam didn't understand, though he discovered there was some alien called a Dalek and angels were bad, especially when they cried. When they arrived at 221 Baker Street, Mrs. Hudson answered the door.

"Hello!" The Doctor greeted her.

"Oh dear, more people to see Sherlock. He's getting an awful lot of visitors recently." She said to herself. Mrs. Hudson retreated back into the building, allowing the Doctor, Amy, Rory and Sam to go upstairs. The Doctor knocked on the door, but then stepped back to let Sam through. Sam, expecting John, was surprised to see Sherlock open the door, looking pale and unwell, wrapped in a blanket. He looked at the group.

"Come in," he said, though he knew none of them.

"Don't you want to know who we are?" Sam asked, to which Sherlock sighed like he was annoyed by the question.

"None of you are from around here. You're from America, but that's obvious because you just spoke to me. You grew up somewhere in the South, possibly Kansas, but you travel often, which is understandable due to your knowledge of the supernatural and your need to be needed. You don't sleep well; lately you haven't been sleeping very much at all. You've suffered greatly, you have few friends or relationships and you're older brother is the reason you're worried." Sam stared wide-eyed, but Sherlock continued.

"As for the rest of you." He gestured to Amy. "You were born in Scotland but you grew up in England. You're newly married to this young man, but he fears you have stronger feelings for you, their rather strangely dressed colleague. You have nothing to worry about. She doesn't fancy him. You've seen more than most people. You're probably into something supernatural as well. I was possessed by a demon, not shot in the head." He finished rather bitterly, stepping aside to let in the guests. Sam stepped through the doorway silently, and the rest followed.

"You're wrong, though." The Doctor said as he passed Sherlock. Sherlock stared.

"I'm not something supernatural." The Doctor continued. "I'm from another planet. Amy and Rory here, they're as human as they come. I'm a time traveler, as you'll soon learn. I'm the Doctor, by the way. Nice to meet you." Sherlock stared at him.

"You're a time traveler from a different planet." He said. "Seriously?"

"Oh, don't feel bad that you didn't deduce it. You couldn't have known."

"Demons, aliens. What's next? Witches?" Sherlock said sarcastically. Sam decided not to tell him that witches actually do exist.

"Where's John?" Sam asked, looking around the otherwise empty flat.

"He went out. We ran out of milk."

"Can't have that." Sam joked.

"I'll do it." Sherlock said, quite randomly.

"What?" The others said collectively.

"You want my help. I assume that's why you're here. I can figure things out a lot faster than any of you could possibly hope to, and what I don't figure out is something supernatural or alien, and you four seem more than capable enough to handle that. Do we have a meeting place, or a 'headquarters'?"

"Um, yeah." Sam answered, still dazed from his Sherlock's fast paced mind. "The Doctor's time machine, called a TARDIS, I think."

"Good, we'll get going when John gets back." Sherlock said, sitting down on the couch.

"Uh, don't you want to put on any clothes?" Amy asked.

"Prove to me it's over a seven. Then, I'll put on clothes." Sam sighed. Sherlock was just like a child.

"All right, we got temporal disturbance, whatever that means, loads of demons, vampires from two different worlds, and TV characters coming to life. Is that a seven?" Sherlock took a minute to respond.

"I'll get a coat."

Not even five minutes later, John walked through the door, carrying with him a carton of milk. He went to put it in the fridge, but quickly closed it after seeing that all of the shelves in the fridge were removed, and an arm was hung from the top of it, dripping some sort of fluid.

"Christ!" John shouted. "Sherlock! It's barely been a day! Why is there a bloody arm in our fridge?"

Sherlock came out of his bedroom, wearing a satin purple shirt, suit pants and a jacket, with his long gray coat and blue scarf draped over his arm.

"I had to keep myself busy." Sherlock responded. "It was either that or shooting the wall, and Mrs. Hudson complained last time."

"Bloody hell." John muttered. "Who are they?" he asked, gesturing to the Doctor, Amy and Rory.

"They're time travelers." Sam explained. "This is the Doctor, Amy and Rory." John nodded.

"So what's happening? Have you figured out what's going on with the vampires? Where are the others, the blonde with her… fanged friends?"

"They're back in the TARDIS." The Doctor said. "That's my time machine. That's where everyone is. That's where we're going. We were just waiting for you to get back." He would've continued, but someone knocking three times at the door cut him off. John hurried over to answer it, but Sherlock stopped him.

"Who's there?" he called from where he was. No one responded, and after a small hesitation, the enigma knocked again, three times. The Doctor took out his Sonic and scanned the door. His eyes widened when he saw the results.

"It's the temporal disturbance." He said in a hushed tone.

"What?" Amy asked. "It's a person?"

"No." The Doctor said, as if trying to convince himself. "It can't be. That's impossible." The knock came again, always three times. "All right. We don't have much time." He pulled Jack's vortex manipulator out of his pocket.

"I thought this might come in handy." He said, plugging in coordinates. "Everyone grab on!" Just then, there was a loud bang on the door, almost like someone was trying to break it down. In fact, they were.

"Hurry!" The Doctor urged. Everyone grabbed the Doctor's hand, just as the door swung open, practically knocked off its hinges. But, no one saw what it was, for at that moment, everything outside the small group of people disappeared, and the next thing any of them knew, they were in the TARDIS console room. Most of them had landed on the ground. The Doctor was he only one that had managed to stay standing. As Sam stood up, he saw Dean rushing to his side.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked his brother. And then, in a more hushed tone, "I thought you said no more time travelling until we could trust this guy." Sam tried to rub away the headache that time travel without a vessel gave him.

"I know, I know." He said. "But, it was either that or get attacked by some temporal thingy. I chose to live. Where is everyone?"

"The Super Squad went back to their nest, and Jack is giving Spuffy the grand tour." The Doctor overheard the last bit f their conversation.

"Ha! Jack giving a tour of the TARDIS! I guarantee he gets lost at least twice." At that moment, a bout of laughter came from one the hallways, and Jack, Buffy and Spike all walked through, bright smiles on their faces.

"…So there we were, John Lennon, Charlemagne, and me, all in the boiler rooms of the Titanic, and John can't remember where he left the stun gun!" More laughter erupted, even from Spike, and everyone one else stared on in wonder. Buffy and Spike went back to stand with Angel.

"Is… Buffy, is your hair wet?"

"What?" she said, remnants of laughter still shining through her eyes. "Oh, yeah. Jack took me swimming in the library." Jack, meanwhile, walked back to the Doctor and the Winchesters.

"You took them on a tour?" The Doctor asked. "A tour? Of _my_ TARDIS?" He made a face, but Jack smiled at him.

"Oh, come on. It wasn't too long ago I was in here. The console room has changed a bit, but I know how to find my way around. Oh, Doctor! Buffy was telling me she always wanted to visit Paris back when they still wore those big dresses, and I was thinking…"

"Nope, sorry. We have important things to do." The Doctor said, flipping switches and pushing buttons on the console. "Amy! Hit the Particle Fabricator!"

"The what?"  
"The pointy one with the knob on the end." He said impatiently.

"But, Doctor. You said we had nothing to do."

"Nonsense! We have to find out what River wanted."

"But, _you_ said we weren't going to do that."

"Oi! Rule #378, I say a lot of things. Don't hold me to it."

"Okay. Where are we going?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. These coordinates. I've never been to them before. It's going to be an adventure."

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, three times.

* * *

**AN:** I'm so sorry. I just really like cliffhangers! I'll try to update soon. But, I just had to throw in some tumblr references and fandom things. Next time, you can look forward to even more mystery! (Warning: This story gets much more complicated and confusing before anything sorts itself out. You have been warned.)

Review, Favorite, Enjoy!

-M.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Sorry it took so long to update. I kind of wrote the next chapter before I uploaded this one. But, it's up now!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Before:** The team in in England. Some of them are picking up Sherlock and John when they hear a knock on the door. It's the temporal disturbance. They teleport back to the TARDIS, where the Doctor wants to see what River was concerned about, when they hear the knocks again.

* * *

Chapter 6: According To Plan

The TARDIS materialized on the shore of the lake, surrounded by dense forests of evergreens on every side. The Doctor walked out calmly, and-

(Oh dear, I'm getting ahead of myself. Where were we? Oh, that's right. The three knocks…)

"DOCTOR!" Amy shouted, for the noises the console were making made it hard to hear. The Avengers ran out into the console room, just as it started shaking.

"That entity is shaking my TARDIS!" The Doctor shouted. If you shook a box, it wouldn't feel like an earthquake, but because of the size difference from the inside to the outside, a slight movement would be enough to knock you over. "Everyone hold on!" Jack grabbed Tony's hand, who in turn held Steve's, who held Natasha's, who held Clint's, and the line continued until everyone was forming a chain around the console, and they managed to keep their balance. The Doctor managed to cross over to the console and push a large button, which jolted the whole room even more, but after a final bump, the TARDIS stilled, and everyone could stand again. They all let go of each other's hand, some rather awkwardly.

"What the hell was that?!" John asked. "Any of that? How are we here when we were just in our flat? Why was the room shaking? And who the bloody hell keeps knocking?"

"Ah, right. New to time and space travel. Okay. So, this is a vortex manipulator. I stole it off of Jack before-"

"Hey!"

"-and it transported us to the TARDIS. This is the TARDIS. It's my time machine. The room was shaking because whatever keeps knocking was shaking it. Now, the knocking thing. That's a tricky one. It's a manifestation of temporal disturbance, only that's impossible, so I'm not sure what it is, and I don't plan on finding out any time soon. And the knocking! Three times, always three. Well, at least it's not four." He finished, making a joke only Jack understood.

"But, how did whatever that was shake this whole ship like that?"

"Oh…" The Doctor said, realization creeping in. "You haven't seen the outside of the TARDIS yet. Well, we're landed, so here we go." He made his way toward the door, but Bruce stopped him.

"Uh, Doctor? Maybe you could explain what's going on here… to all of us."

Five minutes later, the entire group found themselves in a large room, which looked somewhat like a conference room, with a large, round table that had Gallifreyan writing in the center. Everyone had taken a seat, when the Doctor stood up and began to talk.

"Okay. We've had a lot of new arrivals today, all at different times, and I really don't like explaining things more than once, so here it goes. Everyone's going to go around and tell us who you are and what 'category' you go into. Then, I'll tell you everything that's happening. Amy, you start."

Amy, who sat to the Doctor's right, sighed. "All right, then. My name is Amy Pond. I'm human, and I've been travelling with the Doctor for a long time, and I suppose I'm in the time-space category." Jack was next.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and in case I haven't said it to everyone, hi."

"Jack." The Doctor warned.

"You may know me as the guy who died on the floor earlier. I'm basically immortal, and when I die, I come back to life, so that's a plus. I met the Doctor two regenerations ago, and I go into the time-space category." Dean was next in line.

"My name is Dean Winchester. I'm a hunter. I guess my category is… supernatural." Sam, understandably, had sat next to his brother.

"I'm Sam Winchester, Dean's brother. I'm also a hunter, and my 'category' is supernatural." Buffy had sat down next to Sam, so she spoke next.

"I'm Buffy Summers, the original vampire slayer. And my category is also supernatural, but sort of different from theirs."

"My name is Angel. I'm the original vampire with a soul. Obviously, I _am_ supernatural."

"Spike. The _better_ vampire with a soul, because I actually won mine. I'm pretty bloody supernatural, if that's what you wanna call it."

"My name is Thor. I'm the son of Odin. I am a Norse God, and I do not understand your 'categories."

"He's with us." Clint explained. "My name is Clint Barton, but I'm better known as Hawkeye. I'm part of the Avengers Initiative."

"Natasha Romanov. Shield agent. Known as Black Widow. I'm part of the Avengers Initiative."

"My name is Steve Rogers. I'm from the 1940s. I'm also known as Captain America, and I was recently recruited into the Avengers Initiative."

"I'm Iron Man, otherwise known as Tony Stark. I completed the Avengers Initiative."

"My name is Bruce Banner. I'm a scientist that turns into a huge green monster when I get angry. I was surprisingly recruited for the Avengers Initiative."

"The name's Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective, and I was recently possessed by a demon, but I'm still more intelligent than anyone in this room, just so we know where we stand."

"I'm John Watson, and I'm probably the most normal person here. I just share a flat with Sherlock."

"I'm Rory Williams. I'm married to Amy, and I also travel with the Doctor."

"Back to me, then. I'm the Doctor, though you probably already know that. I'm a time-traveler from another planet. Okay, Sherlock, let's get down to business. The Winchesters were here because Sherlock was possessed by a demon, which was working with vampires, which is why The Scooby Gang is here. Amy, Rory and I met up with the Avengers in New York, so they're tagging along. I think that covers it. Now! The problems. First, demons working with vampires. That could pose a major threat. But, not as big as this mysterious temporal disturbance, which is a displacement of time, only this one had a corporeal form, which is quite impossible, yet here we are! So, the object of the game is, basically, to figure out what's going on and put an end to it, and I've got the best team to do it with."

"Hold on." Jack interrupted. "Who put you in charge?"

"TARDIS? Timelord? Yeah, I'm in charge. Plus, I already know every one of you." Jack sighed.

"Fair enough." The Doctor continued.

"So, plan of attack. Right now, outside is wherever the coordinates that River gave us lead to. I can't tell where we are; there's some kind of signal cancelling out the message, but that's good. It probably means we're in the right place. So, the plan. We go out there, and see what's going on. But, there are way too many of us to go all together. We'll separate into groups. Oi, and try to mix it up a bit. Get to know other people. You'll need to be familiar with everyone if this is going to work."

They all walked back to the console room, and were heading for the exit when the Doctor stopped them in front of the door.

"I'm going out there first, and only if I say it's okay are any of you to follow. We could be on any planet, in any time. Am I making myself very clear?" Nods from around the room. "Amy?"

"What? I'm not following you."

"Good." The Doctor turned around, and with one last dramatic glance, quickly opened the door, stepped outside, and shut it again. They all waited and listened for a signal, but it was silent. Then, there was a scream from the other side, quick and loud, and then all was silent again. Amy pressed her hands up to the door.

"Doctor!" she shouted, but there was no reply. Everyone was silent as she repeated her call. Just as the panic started to build up inside her, she heard a voice.

"It's okay!" It was the Doctor. "I'm all right! I just fell a little. The TARDIS parked pretty close to a hillside. Just… be careful getting out." Tentatively, Amy stepped outside the TARDIS, and she immediately saw what had happened. Right in front of her was a steep hill that went down about twenty feet. She saw the flattened flowers and broken branches that marked where the Doctor had fallen. He helped Amy around to the other side of the TARDIS. Sam and Dean were next. Sam brought with him a duffle bag, which he slung over his shoulder. The others followed, all except for Angel and Spike, who couldn't step out into the sunlight. They waited, Spike rather impatiently, for someone to take notice. Finally, the Doctor did. He stepped back into the TARDIS.

"Right, you two. I've got just the thing for you." He went underneath the console and dug around for a bit, until finally he emerged with what looked like two clear sheets. He pointed the sonic at them, and then handed one to each vampire.

"Here you go. They're completely sun proof. Just throw it over your head and you'll be fine." Spike stared at the see-through sheet.

"I'm not wearing a bloody cape on my head all day."

"It's either that," Angel said to him, "or you can burn to a crisp. Either way, I don't mind." Spike put the sheet over his head. Luckily, it did noting to impair his vision.

"I look like Casper, that bloody ghost."

"Well, you should feel right at home then." Angel said, referring to the time Spike spent in a non-corporeal state. They exited the TARDIS, but the Doctor stayed behind. He called outside,

"Don't worry! I'm only turning her around!" Then the TARDIS dematerialized and immediately rematerialized back on the same spot, only rotated 180 degrees. The Doctor appeared a moment later, and he stepped out to join the rest of the group.

"Whew! Okay! Now, down to business. We're not exactly at River's coordinates, but we're pretty close. Look around to see if anything catches your eye."

After a few minutes, Tony called them over, and when they followed his gaze over the hill he was staring at, they saw what he saw: a lake, in the distance, reflecting the sunlight like a beacon, shining brightly amongst the dark evergreens.

"I think that's a good place to start." Tony noted.

"Yes. Might as well." He said, running back into the TARDIS, screaming, "Come on!" as he went. The rest of the gang followed, and they were off.

The TARDIS materialized on the shore of the lake, surrounded by dense forests of evergreens on every side. The sky was full of dark, ominous clouds. The Doctor walked out calmly, and looked around, breathing in the fresh mountain air. The lake was probably a mile wide in each direction, with sandy shores on the side they stood on, and rough, jagged rocks on the shore across from them. Once everyone was outside, he spoke.

"I've got good news and bad news. The good news is I've determined our general location. We're in America!" The Doctor said excitedly.

"Good ol' USA." Sam said sarcastically.

"Where, exactly, in America?" Buffy asked.

"Ah! Well, you see… we're somewhere in the middle-ish part." The Doctor said, unconvincingly. "Oh, the navigation is still off. I don't know exactly where, but we're not in a city, so there's that."

"Wow." Dean said sarcastically. "What would we do without you?'

"Oi!" The Doctor warned. He took out his sonic and scanned the area, though no one was quite sure what he was looking for.

"What's the bad news?" Clint asked.

"Well, we seem to have gone ahead a few hours. It's not exactly bad, but it looks like it's going to rain."

"Doctor." Sherlock said. "Your box…" And then, the Doctor remembered. Sherlock and John had never seen the outside of the TARDIS.

"Right! The TARDIS! It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. Anything else?"

"Bloody hell." Was all John said. He sat down on a nearby boulder. Shortly after, Sherlock joined him. John simply stared at the enigmatic time machine.

"John." Sherlock said, in a serious tone. "I am sorry, you know." John peeled his eyes away from the box to look at his friend in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was possessed by a demon. I brought us into this."

"Sherlock, I don't know if you're trying to play the hero card or something, but this was in no way you're fault. It's not like you wanted to be possessed."

"Are you so sure that I didn't?"

"Are you saying you did?"

"I'm _saying_ if you're time with me has taught you anything, it's never to make assumptions." John sighed.

"You know what, Sherlock? It has been… a really hard past couple of days for me. You may adjust to all this quite easily, but I'm not used to things that are… not natural. So, I just can't listen to you right now, okay?" John got up and went to stand by the lake, breathing in the calming air. Sherlock stared after him, genuinely unsure of what he had done wrong.

Not even a minute later, it started to drizzle. Then, the rain got heavier. They needed somewhere to keep dry.

"Why don't we just go back into the TARDIS?" Amy asked.

"Well then we wouldn't find what River wanted us to find, would we?"

"Hey, Doctor!" Natasha called. "Over here!" She was looking at a cave across the lake.

"Perfect. That'll keep us dry. The only question is how do we get there?"

"Why don't we take the TARDIS?" Amy suggested.

"Amy. We don't know what's in there. That may be exactly what River wanted us to look at. I'm not taking the TARDIS into battle. You should know that by now."

"I do not think transport will be a problem." Thor said, dragging a small canoe across the sand.

"You think we're all going to fit in there?" Tony said incredulously.

"We'll make two trips." The Doctor suggested, directing everyone toward the boat. The first group to get in the boat consisted of Tony, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Amy, Rory and the Doctor. The Doctor was the last to get in the boat, taking a seat in the front, but before he did, he called Jack over.

"I'll come back with the boat. And Jack? Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone." Soon, they were off, slowly making their way across the wide lake towards the cave looming in the distance, and the rest of the group was left to sit quietly, each immersed in their own thoughts.

That is, until Angel walked over to Dean, who sat leaning against a tree by the lakeside. Angel sat down next to him, awkwardly bunching his sheet around his legs, without saying a word. Dean watched him.

"Can I help you?" he asked the vampire.

"I wanted to talk to you about our conversation before." Dean sighed.

"Look, can we just forget it? I'm sorry I ever brought it up. Happy?"

"Does you brother know?" Angel asked, ignoring the fact that Dean obviously didn't want to talk about it. But, eventually, Dean resigned.

"Sam and I have tried keeping things from one another, and it never works out in our favor. So, yeah. He knows."

"Who else?"

"A couple of friends. There aren't really that many people to tell. I'm not going to talk about my problems like I'm on some crappy reality TV show." Angel nodded.

"Yeah. I know what you mean…" They both stared at the sand and the lake for a while, until finally, they saw the Doctor nearing the shore in the boat. They got up, and entered the boat. Sam took the seat next to Dean, and everyone else filed in before Angel got in, so he and Dean were on opposite sides of the boat, with no way to continue their conversation. Not that Dean wanted to.

The boat ride was strangely quiet, except for the Doctor who kept, for some reason, scanning the water. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Angel was secretly hating Spike for taking the seat next to Buffy. John was still slightly annoyed at Sherlock, but he couldn't even remember what for. Sam was wondering why Dean looked annoyed, but knew better than to say anything, in fear of getting pushed into the water. When they neared the cave, the boat began to sway as the water splashed against the rocks near the cave's entrance. Once they maneuvered around them, they reached the cave.

The mouth of the cave was high, arching way above even Sam's head. They passed underneath easily. Inside the cave, there was a small pool where the water from the lake flowed in, but most of what could be seen was flat, solid ground. It was a fairly large room. If the two tallest people in the group stood on top of one another, they might be able to reach the top, and if every one of them stood shoulder to shoulder, they would still fit comfortably across the room. So, it was fair to say that it was a big room.

The other boatload of people had migrated to the far side of the cave where there was a path, which looked like it had been carved out by man, leading deeper into the cave. Sam stepped out of the boat, Dean followed, and then the rest of them joined the group, but not before Angel and Spike discarded the sheets in the boat. Sam and Dean stayed behind, talking by the water.

"What are we doing, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We're weird, crazy even. I mean, we hunt monsters, for God's sake!"

"Are you just figuring this out now?"

"No. My point is, sure, we're crazy, but we're not this crazy! We are time travelling with superheroes and the TV character you used to have a crush on! What the hell has this last week been?!" Sam gave a small laugh.

"To be honest," he responded, "I haven't really had the time to stop and think about how insane this all is. But, there's not much we can do now."

"Sam." Dean said, practically. "This Doctor guy is a _time traveler_. Shouldn't we be killing him? Why are we trusting him?"

"Well…" Sam started, "I know Jack, or at least, I thought I knew Jack. Besides him being a bit unnatural, he seems normal. And, he trusts the Doctor. So…" But, Sam sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Yeah, but can you really trust him? I mean, he wasn't honest with you the first time you met him…"

"Dean. Do we go around telling people we're hunters?"

"Good point. Why was he even at Stanford?"

"You know, it was around that time when those professors kept disappearing, but I never figured out what it was."

"I guess it was alien, then." He paused. "Wow, that's something I never thought I'd say." He stared at the ground with a look that told Sam he was reevaluating his life.

"Hey!" Buffy called to the brothers. "Are you coming or not?" That's when they noticed that the rest of the group had started heading into the tunnel, and only Buffy and Amy were left outside. Amy ran after the Doctor, so as the Winchesters jogged over, Buffy was the only one left to walk with them. They quickly found the others, because there was only one path to follow, so it wasn't too long before they were reunited.

They followed the path for a while, and it was mostly quiet except for the Doctor's occasional "Interesting" or "That's odd". Eventually, the Avengers started to talk amongst themselves, which was enough background noise for Amy to speak to the Doctor without anyone else hearing.

"How did we wind up with so many 'guests'?" She asked.

"We're just lucky, I suppose." The Doctor responded with a smile.

"But seriously, Doctor? What about those brothers? They keep talking to each other in hushed tones. I'm not sure I trust them."

"I don't know that you should." The Doctor said, quite seriously. "Amy, listen to me. Right now, Sam and Dean are deciding whether _they_ should trust _us_, and we have to give them every reason to think that they should. I have to convince them not to kill me, but they can't know that I suspect anything. That'll really set them against me. They're not very open-minded when it comes to non-human things. They're more 'shoot first, ask questions later'."

"I thought you didn't like people like that."

"These boys are different. They're important, and it's my job to keep them safe for their angel."

"Their what?"

"Never mind." The Doctor sped up, getting away from Amy's confused expression. They turned a corner and found themselves at a dead end, facing a wall of solid rock.

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" Steve asked. The Doctor pressed his ear up against the rock, and made a face as if he was listening really hard for something.

"Can't you hear it?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Angel asked. But the Doctor only squeezed his eyes shut and clamped his hands over his ears.

"Agh! It's getting louder!" He shouted, though no one else heard any noise so there was hardly any reason to shout. All of a sudden, the walls began to shake slightly, like they might during a mild earthquake. Everyone looked around apprehensively, but nothing else happened. After a few seconds, they stopped shaking, and the Doctor removed his hands from his ears.

"It stopped." He remarked. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Buffy replied. "But, I don't think it was good."

* * *

**AN:** So there it is. I hope it makes sense. Everything will be clear soon enough. Well, not really, but you'll get there...

Review, favorite, enjoy!

-M.

(P.S. You have no idea how nice it was to get even two reviews. I appreciate it. So, thanks to "Tikiprincess" and "Reading nerd")


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** I promised "Tenshi Gureibusu" (who was super awesome and reviewed and followed stuff) that I would upload a chapter by today, so here it is! The next chapter might take a little longer. I haven't finished writing it yet.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Before:** The team went to River's coordinates and found a cave (that's the short version). They entered and found a long tunnel. When they reached the end, the Doctor was the only one to hear a loud noise, and the room started to shake.

* * *

Chapter 7: Build-Up

Everyone stood where they were, looking around, expectant, but everything was still. There was no movement, no surprise attack.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea." The Doctor said. Amy could see that something was troubling him.

"Doctor, what is it? What's wrong? What was that noise you were hearing?" she asked.

"I don't know, but hearing things is never a good sign, not even for a timelord."

"Uh, guys?" Buffy called. "I think we have a slight problem." Everyone turned towards her. She was pointing a flashlight at the ceiling of the tunnel. Sticky red liquid that looked too much like blood was spread across the ceiling, and some of it was used to spell out "Don't blink."

"Um, Doctor?" Amy asked, all too familiar with the phrase written on the ceiling. "What do we do?"

"Okay. Weeping angels, no problem, absolutely no problem." He kept his voice steady, but there was worry in his eyes. "Everyone got flashlights?" Dean, Sam, Buffy, Natasha and Sherlock all pulled one out, but the rest of them looked around like students who had come unprepared to class.

"Okay, I've got one, sort of, which means six flashlights. Everyone stay with someone who has a flashlight. If you see a statue of an angel, do not take your eyes off it."

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked.

"Weeping Angels are creatures that look like stone, but only when you're looking at them. When you look away, they move. They're fast, faster than you could believe. If you see one, don't look away, don't turn your back, and don't blink."

"Yeah, that's nice." Dean said. "But it still doesn't tell us who wrote us a little note with their blood."

"That's a good point, but one thing at a time, okay?"

"Whatever you say, but I have a feeling this whole thing is going to come back and bite us in the ass."

"Right now, we need to get out of this tunnel and into the light. Slowly, everyone go back the way we came, and watch everywhere."

Dean and Sam, being in the back of the group, led them out. They pointed the flashlights ahead of them, watching as they retraced their steps out of the tunnel. Eventually, they turned a corner, and in the distance, they could see light at the end of the tunnel. They had almost reached the exit, when something bright ran in front of them, and disappeared into the cave wall.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked.

"Was that a Weeping Angel?" Dean asked.

"I don't think so." Sam replied. "It moved while we were looking at it."

"Did that look a little like…" Dean asked. He didn't even need to finish his question. Sam had noticed it too.

"Yeah, it did. But, how?"

"What's going on?" Buffy asked from behind them.

"We saw something." Dean answered. "Not an angel. It was more like…"

"More like what?"

"A ghost."

"A ghost?" Buffy asked. "Seriously?"

"Look, ghosts are real, whether you believe it or not." Buffy looked slightly offended, but she kept her mouth shut. Sam swung his duffle bag off his shoulder and opened it up against his chest. He withdrew two guns, handed one to Dean, and then took out two iron bars. After closing the bag, he passed the bars back with instructions.

"Doctor!" he shouted over the group. "I'm passing something back to you. Thor, you too. It's a weapon. If you see something, use it." When he handed the bars to Buffy, he added,

"Tell them we have a ghost problem. They're repelled by iron and salt." Buffy nodded, and turned to relay the message.

"As soon as we get out of here," Dean said to his brother, "We put the rest of the Brady Bunch here in a salt circle, an we handle this son of a bitch ourselves, agreed?"

"Agreed." They proceeded towards the exit faster than before, all the while on the lookout for an angel statue. Luckily, there weren't any, and they reached the cave's main room safely.

"Okay!" Dean shouted, so everyone could hear. "Ghosts are our territory, and frankly, you'd just screw us up, so I'm making a circle out of salt. I want all of you to stay inside it and _don't_ break the circle." He took a package of salt out of the duffle and started laying down a circle. He didn't even notice when a bloody figure appeared at the tunnel entrance. Luckily, Buffy had noticed.

"Sam! Over there!" she said, pointing. Sam spun around and shot at the ghost, making it disappear.

"It's a ghost." Tony pointed out. "What are bullets going to do?"

"It's a salt round." Sam explained, just as Dean finished putting down the circle.

"Genius." Tony added.

"How do you get rid of them, like, permanently?" Buffy asked.

"We have to find the bones from the body of whoever the ghost is, and then salt and burn 'em." Dean said.

"That should be easy enough." Sam noted.

"Really?" Dean asked. "We don't even know who this guy is, and we have no way of finding out."  
"Well, he probably died in this cave."

"How do you know?"

"Why would you haunt this place unless you died here?"

"Good point, but if you haven't noticed, this isn't exactly a big cave. We've seen it all, so where are the bones?" Sam looked around.

"I don't know. Let's just look around." They walked around, feeling the walls, looking for any sign of another part of the cave. However, they found none. They talked again back in the center of the room.

"We got no choice." Dean said. "We have to go back into the tunnel."

"Dean, it's dark in there, and there are those Weeping Angel things."

"Yeah, are we sure about that? We didn't see any. All we got is a message that could mean anything. And, what do they even do? Okay, they move fast, but what about when they get to you? What then?"

"If they touch you," The Doctor explained, "they transport you back in time, and live off the time energy of the things that could've happened."

"That's it? They send you back in time? Can't you just go get us in your TARDIS if that happens?"

"No, I don't think I can. The timelines would be too complicated. And, I can't let the angels get the TARDIS. With that much power, they could turn off the Sun."

"So, we'll be careful. We'll bring a flashlight, and watch out for angels. But, until this ghost is ash, there's gonna be trouble."

Dean turned on his flashlight and pointed it at the tunnel entrance, but what he saw there made him jump. A gray statue stood there, blocking the entrance with its wings. It covered its eyes, like it was crying.

"Is that a weeping angel?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Don't take your eyes off it." The Doctor responded.

"Well, as long as _someone_ is watching it, we're fine. We don't all have to watch it." Sam reasoned.

"Yes, but I doubt it's alone."

"Doctor." Dean said. "You've faced these things before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, once or twice." He responded, his eyes never leaving the angel.

"And how did you stop them?"

"The first time, I tricked them into looking at each other, so they could never move. But even then, that was a one-time thing. There's no way we can get that lucky again."

"What else?"

"Look, unless you can shift gravity and force them into a crack in time, I don't see how past events are going to help much."

"Okay, then we gotta think of something else, and quick." Dean said, noting that the temperature of the cave seemed to have dropped ten degrees. "They're here." He said in a singsong voice he had once heard in a horror movie.

Sam looked around, his head practically spinning. He had no idea what to do. Luckily, his wasn't the biggest brain in the room.

"Mirrors." Sherlock said, causing every head to turn to him. At first, the Doctor only stared at him, but as he realized what Sherlock had in mind, his eyes grew wider.  
"Will that work?" He asked.

"Well, I would hardly know." Sherlock responded. "I believe you're more suited in this field. It was simply a suggestion, and I don't hear any others."

"What's he talking about?" Sam asked. He and Dean walked over to the Doctor so they could talk without being heard.

"If we can get the angel to open its eyes, we can put a mirror in front of it. If it's looking at itself, maybe that'll trick it into staying stone."

"Maybe?" Sam asked, uneasy.

"Well, I haven't tried it before. But, it's worth a shot." Dean looked over at the angel, who hadn't moved.

"Its eyes are closed right now. That means we have to get it to move, which means…"

"Which means we all have to look away." Finished Buffy, who stood next to the Doctor inside the salt circle.

"And one other problem." Sam added. "We don't have any mirrors."

"Then I guess we'll have to get creative." The Doctor made his way around the group and wound up on the other side if the huddle, near the lake. Sam followed.

"I need to get out of this circle." He said. "Cover me. I'll only be a minute."

"Sam." Called Dean. He could see his breath now. The ghost must have been close, very close. "Could you hurry up?"

The Doctor stepped gingerly over the salt line and ran to the water, beeping his sonic screwdriver, and holding it up to his ear.

"I just have to find the right setting." He said, continuously pressing it.

Just then, a bloody figure appeared in front of Sam, only now he could see that it was a little girl. She looked like a classic horror movie ghost, with dark, messy hair hanging down in her face. She wore a long white nightgown splattered with blood. Her head had a large gash on it, and dried blood colored her pale face.

Her appearance surprised Sam long enough to keep him from shooting her. She used his hesitation to her advantage, and immediately went for the Doctor, who had his back to her. She had almost reached him when Buffy threw an iron bar into Sam's hand, and he raised his arm, preparing to swing at her. She noticed his attempt, and with a swish of her hand, Sam flew backwards and crashed to the ground. Dean ran over to his side, but by the time he had pointed his gun at the ghost, she had vanished. At this point, the Doctor turned around.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just work." Sam commanded. The Doctor returned to the water and, having found the right setting, pointed the sonic at the lake, and the water in front of him slowly froze, the ice spreading out form a central point until a fairly large area was frozen.

"How does that help us?" Sam asked. He walked back over to the Doctor's side.

"Because now," he said, "we can do this." He reached down and picked up the ice. It was about an inch thick, thick enough so it wouldn't shatter.

"There." He said. "I've just got to maximize the reflective capacitors." He put it down and pointed the sonic at it. A moment later, Sam could clearly see his reflection in the ice.

"Wow, nice." He commented. "But, it's still ice, meaning it'll melt."  
"Then I suggest you move quickly. Grab that rock." He nodded to a large rock near the wall of the cave. Sam walked over to it and, with a bit of a struggle, carried it over to the Doctor, who now stood a safe distance away from the angel.

"Now comes the tricky part. Everyone but me look away. Don't look at it. I'm going to blink, only for a second. Ready?" Everyone looked away. The Doctor blinked, and when he opened his eyes, the angel stood right in front of him, arms reaching forward, eyes open and teeth showing.  
"Okay!" He called to Sam. Sam placed the rock down in front of the angel, and the Doctor propped the makeshift mirror up against it.

"Whoa. Those things can move." Sam noted. "I can see why you don't like them."

"Sam." Dean called. "Come over here." Sam jogged over to his brother, who stood staring at a corner of the cave.

"What is it?"

"What do you think that is?" He asked, pointing to a small white protrusion in the gray stone. They looked at each other before Sam searched his bag.

"I don't have anything that can get through that."

"I do!" The Doctor shouted, turning around with his hand raised. He ran over and adjusted the sonic. "You might want to cover your ears." He then pointed the sonic at the stone and a deafening noise filled the cave. After a few seconds, the stone began to crumble, and it fell away, leaving what they could now clearly see was a bone.

"Doctor, back in the circle." Dean said, his eyes never leaving the remains of the little girl haunting them. There was a clear fracture in the skull. The Doctor complied, joining Amy, who clung to his arm and Rory's. Just as Sam removed the lighter fluid from his bag, the ghost appeared behind them.

"Wait!" She called. Dean spun around and shot salt through her torso. But, she just reappeared, a few feet away.

"Just listen to me." She pleaded.

"Sorry." Dean said, aiming the gun. "We don't talk with dead people." But, with a flick of her hand, the gun flew out of Dean's grip and across the room.

"Just shut the hell up and let me finish a damn sentence." The little girl said. Her word choice sounded strange coming from someone so young.

"That's really not an option." Dean said, grabbing the iron bar from Sam's hand. However, before he could use it, he and Sam were pinned against the wall by an invisible force; they couldn't move.

"I need to talk to you." The ghost said.

"Well, we don't want to hear it." Dean said defiantly.

"I'm afraid that's not your choice anymore." She said with a hint of spite in her tone. "Whether you want to or not, you need to hear what I have to say. Otherwise, you have no chance of survival."

"Oh, survival. That's rich, coming from you." Dean retorted.

"Look, I'm trying to help you. Well, maybe not you, but everyone else here. That angel is going to rip you all to shreds." She practically shouted.

"Thanks, but we know all about the scary little angel." Dean teased.

"You know less than you think you do. Even you, Doctor, have no idea of what's to come." She looked at the Doctor, who had been standing in the circle watching, along with everyone else.

"Do I know you?" He asked, suspicious upon hearing his name.

"No, Chuckles here said your name at least a hundred times, dumbass. I think he likes hearing it." She added, teasingly.

"You know," Dean noted, "For such a little girl, you've got one hell of an attitude." The girl glared at him. Throughout this whole encounter, Sam had been uncharacteristically quiet, but not anymore.

"What happened to you?" He asked in a calm tone. The girl's head darted in his direction, so that he could see the bloody gash on the side of her face.

"What do you mean?" She knew exactly what he meant.

"I mean, you're… a ghost. How?"

"I fell." She said, her attitude sinking away.

"That's it?"

"Not exactly." Sam waited for more of an explanation, but none came.

"Was it the angel?" He asked.

"You could say that. But really, the angel only cleaned up the mess _I_ made." Sam stared in confusion, but Sherlock spoke.

"The blood." He said, and all heads turned to him.

"What?" Sam asked.

"There's blood on that rock over there." He explained, pointing to a rock jutting out of the cave's wall, very close to the bones. Dean, who was pinned quite close to it, could examine it more clearly.

"No, because that blood is still pretty fresh. It couldn't have been there for more than a day or so, and those bones are at least a hundred years old."

"Hold on," the girl said, leaning against the cave wall and crossing her arms, "you'll get there." Dean stared, until realization swept over his face.

"Oh." He said.

"I'm sorry." Tony interrupted. "Can you explain this to the less intelligent part of this group? Steve's a bit slow."

"Hey!" Steve said, offended.

"If I'm right," Sam started, "she was out here when she saw the Weeping Angel. She hit her head on a rock, and then the angel touched her and sent her back in time. That's why her bones are a lot older than the blood on the rock where she fell."

"Ding ding ding! The moose has got it." The girl said sarcastically. "And now, I'm here. And I'm telling you. Do. Not. Mess. Around. With. That. Angel. Statue."

"Okay." Dean started, "One more question. What the hell was a little girl doing in a cave on Lake Middle-Of-Nowhere, barefoot, in a nightgown?"

"Believe me. It wasn't my plan."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why don't you ask your little black-eyed friends?"

"Demons?" Sam asked. "What would demons want with you?"

"Gee, I'd sure love to know." She said sarcastically. "But I haven't found the time to ask them. Tell 'em to give me a call if you see them." Suddenly, the force holding Sam and Dean to the wall vanished, and they dropped to their feet. Sam stretched and rubbed his arm.

"Where are you from?" Sam asked.

"A long way away. I was possessed one night when I was home, in New York. It made me kill my family. I watched my mother screaming and begging me to stop. Then, it hauled me out here. I didn't know why until I saw that statue. Then, when it moved, I tried to run away, but I fell on the rock. You know the rest." Sam thought this over.

"What's your name?" He asked, but the girl wasn't looking at Sam anymore. She was looking at Dean, who was kneeling on the ground next to her bones.

"No!" She shouted. She raced towards him, but Dean dropped the lit flame he was holding and she disappeared in a fiery haze.

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam asked, more than a little annoyed.

"Look, Sam. We kill ghosts. We put them to rest, or wherever they go. We don't 'converse' with them."

"Yeah, because burning her bones was the smart thing to do when she could've pointed us to something important!"

"Look, I'm not having this conversation!"

"Well I am!" Then everything went silent.

"Is this normal for you two?" Tony asked, but the Winchesters glared at him.

"I'm sorry." Sam said quietly.

"Same here." Dean added.

"I assume it's safe to come out of this circle now, yeah?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Sam replied. Everyone slowly left the circle, and now they all stood around, unsure of what to do.

"All right!" The Doctor shouted. "The ghosts have been busted, and everything is back to me. Now, we need to split up into groups because, frankly, walking around with all of you makes me feel like I'm on a school trip. So, let's try our best not to pick people you know. Blimey, I am on a school trip."

"I'm with Spike!" Amy shouted, a little too fast. Rory looked at her quizzically, but Spike smiled.

"Fine by me, love." He replied, earning him a suspicious look from Sherlock. Amy went over to him and rested her arm on his shoulder.

"All right, then." The Doctor looked around the group. "Tony Stark, Captain Jack Harkness. You two should have a lot in common." He pushed them together, smiling, and they looked each other up and down. Jack held out his hand.

"Hi, there. Captain Jack Harkness." Tony shook his hand, smirking.

"Tony Stark, better known as Iron Man."

Off to the side, Sam and Dean were bickering, again.

"Dude, there's only one way to settle this." He held out his fist. Dean sighed.

"One, two, three." Dean held out scissors, Sam held out rock.

"Damn it." Dean swore under his breath. "Fine, but next time, I work with Buffy." Sam was smiling as he walked over to the blonde slayer. Dean looked around and saw Jack eyeing him. He smirked, and headed in their direction.

Buffy and Sam stood in a corner, chatting, and Spike was being dragged around by Amy, which left Angel standing alone, looking around. Clint and Natasha walked up to him.

"You the vampire with a soul?" The red head asked.

"I'm the _original_ one, yeah."

"You're with us." Clint said.

The Doctor led Sherlock over to Buffy and Sam.

"Mr. Holmes." He said. "Meet the two supernatural experts." He turned to Buffy and Sam. "Sherlock is basically a genius, and that's a big compliment coming form me. He'll be working with you two." Sam smiled politely.

The Doctor looked around at who was left. Rory, John, Bruce, Steve, and Thor all stood together. "Thor, Bruce," he said. "You should come with me. I need to keep my eye on Bruce over here, and Thor, you'll help if he gets… out of hand." Just then, Amy called over to them.

"Oi! Captain. Yeah, you. You're with us." Steve walked over to them, and Amy linked arms with the two men standing next to her.

"Perfect!" The Doctor smiled. "And that leaves you two. John Watson, Rory Williams. The perfect pair." They smiled at each other politely.

"Okay, now that everyone's paired up, let's go exploring." The Doctor finished, his face lighting up like a child. Different groups headed in different directions. Dean, Tony and Jack headed toward the tunnel. It was mostly Dean's idea.

They began walking through, flashlights out, just looking around at the same stuff they had seen before, when Dean, who was walking ahead, stopped.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered.

"What is it?" Jack asked, running forward, but soon he too stopped dead in his tracks.

A minute later, all three men ran out of the tunnel, panting.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Jack shouted.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"You'd better come see this." Tony said.

"I think everyone should see this." Dean added.

Once again the groups joined, and headed into the tunnel. Once they reached the spot Dean had seen, the ones who could see it looked on with wide eyes.

"What the…" Natasha started, but she didn't know what to say. Where before there was one path, now there were six different paths, and even if you pointed a flashlight directly at any of the tunnels, they only led into the darkness.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure." The Doctor answered.

"You're going to go in there, aren't you?" she asked, wearing a knowing smile.

"I think I might do that, yes."

"Well you're not going alone." Dean said.

"Good. Everyone's in agreement, then? Off you go. Each group picks a path. Go on through." Sam was the first to step forward. He and Buffy stopped in front of the one furthest to the left. Angel picked the one next to them. Amy went towards the third one, and Rory towards the one next to that. The Doctor walked towards the fifth one, leaving Dean, Tony and Jack standing at the entrance to the sixth and last one.

"On three?" Steve suggested.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." They all stepped through, and the moment they did, a white light filled the space around them in five of the tunnels, growing so bright that they couldn't see their hand in front of their face, and they each had to close their eyes. Yet, in the sixth and last tunnel, when the three men stepped through, a dark vortex swirled around them, and they felt an invisible pull as they were sucked towards a destination unknown.

* * *

**AN:** There it is, as promised. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.

Review, favorite, enjoy!

-M.


End file.
